


Betrayal on Ord Mantell

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: Chronicles of Carmadda Shade [1]
Category: Star Wars, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ord Mantell, SWTOR, Snark, Star Wars - Freeform, swtor smuggler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: Carmadda and MT-4T's shenanigan's on Ord Mantell





	1. Came for credits, staying for revenge

“ _Mistress Shade_!”

An alarm wouldn’t stop beeping.

MT-4T went screeching down the hallway as Carmadda threw the freighter into a steep dive.

Another alarm started to ring.

“Mistress Shade! I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!”

A missile exploded near her starboard viewport, a little closer than Carmadda would’ve liked. The freighter groaned as she twisted the controls to bank left. Something fell over in the cargo hold with an echoing clank.

“Come at me, fucker,” Carmadda muttered, barely hearing herself through the din.

Whoever said space was silent had clearly never been on her ship. And probably hadn’t been in a decent fight.

She waited, watching her scanners, and threw the freighter into reverse. MT-4T let out a protesting shriek that he’d just righted himself only to get throw sideways again.

“Sorry, Shorty,” Carmadda shouted, and pressed the button for her own missiles.

The fighter tailing her shot past and became space dust.

Carmadda shoved the engines back into forward overdrive, eyes on her scanners in case any more Sep fights decided the old junker looked like an easy target. The freighter shuddered as it entered Ord Mantell’s atmosphere.

“Fuck,” Carmadda swore, and flicked the thrusters on, slowing the ship down. Crashing would make a great first impression. “Is that-?” Her question died on her lips. “Oh, hell.” _When you said backwater, Ooka, I thought you meant one landing pad and a little spaceport. Not a warehouse._ “SHORTY, GET READY! WE’RE COMING IN FAST!”

The mini-astromech beeped something that Carmadda toned out.

She threw released the landing gear and yanked the controls up. _If I don’t crash, this’ll look so fucking cool._

Metal against metal screamed as the freighter skidded to a quick stop.

“Mistress Sha-” C2-N2 stopped shouting with a thunk.

Carmadda leaned back and sighed. _Fucking Separatists indeed, Ooka._ She looked out the viewport and watched a man get up from repairing a speeder. He headed towards her.

“Showtime, Shorty,” Carmadda yelled towards the cargo hold. She stooped and heaved C2-N2 to his feet. “Deuces, you’re on guard duty.”

“Oh, thank the maker,” the bronze-plated droid sang. He tottered towards the kitchen. “I’ll make sure everything is put back in its place after that terrible dogfight.”

Carmadda slung her utility harness on, deciding against her jacket since the atmosphere readings said high humidity.

MT-4T beeped impatiently from the ship door.

“Cool your jets, I’m coming.” She hit the button for the door and started rubbing sunscreen on. “You better not run over anyone’s feet, MT, or you’ll be without your tazer next time you see Goldy.”

The purple and white mini-astromech shot down the ramp, blurting out rude beeps.

Carmadda thudded down the ramp after him. And stopped to cough at the sulfuric air. Great, a volcanic planet. She continued down the ramp and planted herself in front of Mr. Tattooed-Face. He was in desperate need of either a haircut or a ponytail.

“Can’t believe you made it through that separatist shooting gallery, Captain Shade. Your ship isn’t even scratched.” Mr. Tattooed-Face spoke fast, like a business man.

“Then you’re looking at the wrong side,” Carmadda said. She crossed her arms. Drop cargo, get payment, no chit-chat. Preferably with minimal blaster fire.

Behind Mr. Tattooed-Face, MT-4T spinning impatiently for them to catch up.

The man shrugged and motioned for her to follow him into the warehouse. “It takes guts landing in the middle of a battlefield. Nice flying.”

Carmadda stepped into the warehouse and looked around. Lots of droids, spare parts for the speeder, crates stacked up against the wall. “It was easy-peasy.” MT-4T stopped rolling ahead of her and swiveled his dome around to look at her. He let out a doubtful whistle.

“You’ve clearly had a lot of practice getting shot at,” Mr. Tattooed-Face said dryly. “The name’s Skavak. I’m picking up those blasters in your cargo hold. Excuse the rush, but I need to get out of here quick. This village used to be safe, now the separatists are taking over. If I were you, I’d haul jets as soon as we’re done.” He fiddled with a console, scrolling through data.

Carmadda watched MT-4T as he chased after a full-size astromech, spitting out rude sounds. “The sooner this is over, the better.”

A very large boom came from a lot closer than Carmadda would’ve liked.

Skavak paused for a moment. “Sounds like the bombing is getting closer. The separatists will be right on top of us any minute.” He grabbed a pouch sitting on a workbench and tossed it at her. “Here’s your payment for making this run, Shade. Soon as I have those blasters, you’ll be free to fly.”

Carmadda caught the bag of credits he tossed at her, and shoved them into her empty flash-grenade pouch.

Behind her came a bang, followed with “SKAVAK!”

She immediately drew her blaster, stepping closer to the crates against the wall. Too many drops and heed spoiled with uninvited guests.

But the new guy kept on sprinting closer, and Skavak wasn’t pulling his gun.

Carmadda holstered her needle-nose and eyed the runner. Tall, dreads tied back in a bun, and skin the color of whiskey. Not too bad looking, either.

He came to a stop and propped himself up on his knees, out of breath. “We-got-a-big-problem-separatists-took-over-the-local-air-defense-cannon.” He also had a country-boy drawl.

“Whoa,” Skavak held out his hands. “Slow down, slow down, Corso. What are you talking about?”

The new guy took a deep breath. “They deployed some kinda remote control stations. Hijacked the cannon’s targeting computer.” The panicked look dropped off his face in fury. “Damn separatists just destroyed an incoming Republic transport.”

Carmadda had a bad feeling in her gut. “You got a name?”

“Huh?” He looked at her and his face went blank for a moment. “Oh. Corso Riggs. I work with Skavak.” He gave her a grim smile. “With those remote control stations, the separatists can override the air defense cannon’s computer and turn that firepower against us anytime they want!”

“That’s bad news, Shade. The separatists will blast you out of the sky if you even think about taking off.” Skavak flinched as another bomb explosion echoed.

“What do I need to do to get my ship outta here?” Oh, this was not what she needed right now.

Corso grimaced. “The separatists have remote control stations all over the village. You’ll probably have to hit several before they lose control of that cannon.”

 _Oooh boy. Into the acklay’s den_. “I should charge extra for my thrilling heroics,” she groaned. MT-4T sped over to them, whirling his dome excitedly and running into Carmadda’s leg. “Nope.” He knocked into her leg on purpose. “MT, you’re staying here.”

The droid gave up and started rolling towards the freighter.

She headed towards the door, frowning at the mist that was starting to fall.

“Good luck. Hope we see you again,” Corso called.

Skavak grunted. “Let’s move, kid. We’re running out of time.”

Carmadda gritted her teeth and started to follow the one path leading away from the warehouse.

 

* * *

 

“This isn’t a village,” Carmadda said to the sky.

The sky decided to take pity on her and started to rain.

“Thanks.”

She stared at the ‘village’ that… What was his name? Riggs? had mentioned. Village it was not. One warehouse, one house, and a control station for the air-defense cannon.

_You’d think they were compensating for the size of this place with a cannon that big._

Carmadda ducked under a tree to get out of the rain.

The Separatists had taken what looked like the kitchen table and a desk from the house and were using them as barricades to the... whatever, fine, a _village_ , Carmadda decided, for lack of a better word. Some of the Separatists were hunkered down behind them.

Three, to be exact.

Carmadda squinted.

One of them was arguing with another, gesturing with an ancient blaster that would be considered vintage if it were polished.

The other one argued back, a blue Twi’lek. He had an assault cannon held together with hopes and dreams. Just not his, because a chunk of it fell off while he was talking.

Blaster-Boy threw his hands up and stalked towards the house.

The third separatist followed after him.

Blue was left on guard duty.

Carmadda picked up a rock and crept to her right. She pitched the rock as far as she could left. It clattered against another rock outcrop, and the Twi’lek tensed, cannon at the ready.

She ran against the security wall, sneaking up behind him. “Hey buddy, can you help a girl out?”

Blue didn’t get to finish turning before Carmadda shot him.

She rifled through his pockets and helped herself to the credits and the half-charge grenade. _Guess they don’t pay all that well_ , she thought, sticking the meager amount into her pouch. Carmadda slipped behind the house, listening for more Separatists.

Seemed like the rain drove them all inside.

The remote control stations weren’t hard to miss. They looked like crap compared to the Twi’lek’s assault cannon, and that was saying something.

Carmadda pried the cover off one and looked inside.

_Someone skipped electrical class._

She stuck her boot into an opening and climbed up.

_Let’s see if these things are water-proof._

The top of the station slid off easily enough. Carmadda didn’t catch it in time and it went clattering against the durasteel.

_Fuck._

She dropped down and sprinted towards the warehouse, crouching down behind a crate left out to rust.

Blaster-Boy from before stuck his head out of the house and looked around. He saw the top missing from the station and shook his head. The rain soaked into his vest as he stomped over and picked up the top. A groan echoed from him when he tossed it up and it slid right back off. Blaster-Boy hauled himself up the station and slammed it onto the top. He disappeared back into the house.

Carmadda stood and tip-toed over to the tower.

The delicate little computer chips were wet and sparking.

_Suck it, fuckers._

She ran through the rain to the other tower she’d seen. That one, and the one outside the control station, both quietly lost their tops and were quickly ruined by the rain as it started pouring down.

Carmadda slicked back her bangs and nudged open the door to the control station.

“Hey, Paul, that you?”

She debated pitching her voice lower and trying to pass for a guy. _Fuck, couldn’t she have said Glena or something?_ Carmadda strolled around the corner and fired two quick shots at the Separatist girls. “I’d say sorry, but you’re threatening my dad’s ship.”

She stepped over the bodies and went up the stairs, needle-nose at the ready.

Huh.

Empty.

_Maybe the Separatists are a little under-staffed with a paycheck like that._

Carmadda frowned at the targeting console.

_Where’s that disarm button?_

_Actually, where’s fucking anything? Where’s MT, he’d be good for this._

The entire console wasn’t responding to whatever button pushed.

_When in doubt, shoot it out._

Carmadda fired at the keyboard and screens a couple of times, then did it again for good measure. The entire console fizzed out and began to smoke.

The smoke-detectors started beeping and sprinklers went off.

“Fuck,” Carmadda said to the empty room.

The sprinklers kept going.

Carmadda picked her way down the stairs, slipped halfway on the wet durasteel, and went the rest of the way down on her ass.

“Fuck,” she said to the bodies. “Either of you got any hard liquor in here?”

The bodies didn’t say anything.

Carmadda stepped out of the control station into the rain. The only difference she could make between the sprinklers and the rain was that the rain was warm. She nearly slipped again when her holocommunicator went off.

The warehouse had a slight overhang, and she ducked under it.

“Captain Shade, you there? We got trouble back at the hangar!” Riggs shouted.

 _MT-4T must be calling me, Riggs isn’t holding a comm unit._ Carmadda gave him a level stare. She was soaking wet, she’d taken out the remote stations, fucked up the defense cannon, and now she needed to come shoot a few more Separatists because this guy with an assault rifle, blaster, and vibroknife couldn’t handle them? “Is there a reason you’re complaining to me about it?”

“You got a blaster- Figure it out,” he snapped back. Riggs frowned. “Separatists are bustin’ into the hangar. We’re giving them a warm welcome but we could use a hand.” He turned around to look behind him. “Skavak, get over here! Help me seal this hanger door.”

Carmadda went to turn off her comm.

“Skavak? What’re you-”

The call ended.

_If they touch my ship…_

Carmadda took off in a dead sprint towards the hangar.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, you okay?”

Corso blinked and the white blob he was looking at focused into Captain Shade. Wow, was she soaked. And pale. Mother of rontos, he didn’t realize how pale she was.

She waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello?”

Corso groaned. “Feels like a gundark used my skull as a drum.” He spied a few Sep bodies sprawled behind her. One was missing a head. The others were decorated in bits from the head. “Thanks for savin’ my hide, Captain Shade.”

Captain Shade started to help him up, scrutinizing his forehead.

The sound of engines starting up echoed through the warehouse.

She let go of him and Corso stumbled backwards, head spinning.

He looked up in time to see her freighter take off. “Skavak helped the Seps get in here,” he muttered. “He stabbed us in the back. Last thing I remember is him sucker-punchin’ me.”

The Captain wasn’t moving, she was staring up at the stormy sky.

_She okay? Maybe I can-_

“I’M GOING TO SHOOT THAT BASTARD’S EYES OUTTA HIS FUCKING SKULL!”

_-Can offer help when she’s calmer._

“THAT- THAT-” Captain Shade whirled around, her face faintly pink. “That scum stole my ship!”

He winced at the volume, head hurting. “Skavak took all the weapons, too. He and the Separatists musta been plannin’ this all along.” Corso set his hands on his belt and froze. “Hang on…” His holster felt light. _No, he didn’t_ \- Corso ran over to the crates he’d been knocked out against, but didn’t see what he was looking for. “Where’s Torchy?”

“What’s a Torchy?”

“I don’t believe this!” Corso stalked back over to Captain Shade. “Skavak stole my blaster. Torchy’s a genuine BlasTech ALT-25 with magnatomic adhesion grip and a side-mounted rangefinder. She’s too good for Skavak.”

She look furiously around the place. “I’m surprised Skavak didn’t steal the whole fucking hanger.” Panic crossed her face. “Shorty.”

 _Oh, no, her droid_.

Corso swept his gaze over the warehouse. Viidu’s freight droids were shot full of holes and scattered around, but no sign of her little purple menace. As much as he wanted that droid to be on her freighter with Skavak and keep running over that traitor’s feet, Corso was fairly certain that the mini-astromech had been in the warehouse when he’s been knocked out.

“Shorty!” Captain Shade shouted.

Nothing.

“MT!” She started hurrying around the warehouse. “MT-4T!” She climbed up the stairs and looked down over the floor. “SHORTY!”

The droid rocketed out from behind the speeder, screeching and waving it’s tazer around.

“Put that away!” Captain Shade crouched down and hugged the droid. “Better not tazer me, Shorty.”

The droid beeped at her.

“No, he can’t get away with it!”

Corso pulled out his holocommunicator and called Skavak. “He’s not, Captain. C’mon, c’mon, pick up. Blast you!”

Swearing at the device seemed to work. Skavak appeared.

“Ah, what’s the matter, Corso-Worso?” The traitor frowned mockingly. “Did I hurt your wittle fweelings?” The sarcastic look fell off his face. “Be grateful you’re alive, kid.”

_Well now I can come after you._

Captain Shade looked pissed, and spoke before Corso could. “Be worried I’m not dead. Bring my ship back and I might consider letting you keep breathing.” Her droid whistled something at Skavak.

“I want my Torchy back, too.”

Skavak laughed. “This rust-bucket handles like a drunken dewback, but I like it.” He winked at Captain Shade. “You know the saying. Finder’s, keeper’s.” He turned back to both of them. “On behalf of Ord Mantel’s glorious freedom fighters, I’d like to thank you for your blaster, you ship, and a big laugh.” Skavak threw out his arms pompously. “Have a nice day.”

“I think you’re celebrating a little early, you rat-faced-”

“It’s no use.” Corso stopped her before she could continue. “He cut the comm channel. Skavak always was good at making an exit.”

She still looked angry. “I’m gonna exit his brains from his skull.”

 _I won’t stop you_.

“Skavak stole my blaster, but I guess it’s not the same as losing a ship. I feel for you, Captain.” He rubbed his head, wishing the headache away.

Captain Shade’s glower softened into something closer to disappointment.

 _How can I help her get that freighter back?_ Corso realized she was standing in a small puddle from her clothes, and grabbed a mostly-clean padded blanket from a crate.

She shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“You’re drippin’ all over.”

She took the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

_Wait, Viidu can help!_

“Listen,” Corso began. “Skavak and I worked for a guy named Viidu. When he finds out Skavak’s a Separatist, he’ll want revenge just like you. Do yourself a favor and go talk to him at Fort Garnik. I guarantee he’ll help you get your ship back.”

The Captain almost smiled. “Forts tend to be full of people I try to avoid.”

_Oh, right. She’s a smuggler._

“Not to worry. The Republic Army runs Fort Garnik but they let the boss do what he pleases. He keeps their supply lines open and gives the cantina some high-end liquor.”

“Alright.” Captain Shade nodded. “I’ll go see him.”

“I have to lock down this hangar, and we can take the speeder. If you don’t want to wait, I’ll send him a holo and tell him what’s up. Fort Garnik ain’t that far.”

She looked over at the speeder. “We’ll wait. MT’s not completely water-proof yet, and I’ve had about all the rain I can take.”

The droid beeped at her and followed Corso around as he locked up the doors. He smiled hesitantly at it, watching his feet. That droid had already run into his legs twice while he and Skavak were trying to unload the freighter.

“Hey, MT, guess what?” The captain was trying not to smile. “Skavak’s gotta deal with Deuces.”

The mini-astromech seemed to like that and spun it’s dome around.

“Who’s Deuces?” Corso locked up the last door.

Captain Shade grinned. “He’s my protocol droid. Unless Skavak knows the password, Deuces is going to interpret every order wrong. If Skavak tells him to wash his socks, Deuces will. With some sort of dye. I think there’s lavender or something like it in the hold.”

Corso opened the speeder door for her, but paused at the smell. “Hang on.” He popped the hood and swore. “Skavak shot up the engine.”

“Lemme see.” Captain Shade tossed the blanket aside and started taking the engine apart. “Got another compressor?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then we’re walking, unless you want to risk turning into that.” She motioned to the remains of the Separatist head splattered on a few crates.

Corso massaged his head. The headache was getting worse. “Alright, we’ll walk.”

She pulled the blanket back over herself, and they exited the hangar to see the sun beginning to poke through the clouds. Captain Shade threw the blanket back inside.

Corso led the way up the hill.

“So tell me about this boss of yours.”

“Viidu’s the King of Cargo.” Corso watched his step in the mud. “There isn’t a payload that comes to Fort Garnik that doesn’t pass through him. Viidu’s a smart fella with connections everywhere.” He looked back at Captain Shade, who had her mini-astromech held in front of her to keep the mud out of his wheels. “If anybody can find your ship, it’s him.” He grabbed the droid and set it down on the rock next to him.

Captain Shade nodded thankfully and sighed, staring down at her damp clothes. “Skavak’s got all my stuff on my ship.”

“Sure there’s something we can find you.”

She looked out at the sea. “Riggs, right?”

“You can call me Corso, ma’am.”

“As long as you don’t call me ma’am again.” A faint smile appeared on her face.

“Captain Shade.”

“Sure.” She motioned for them to continue. “Shade’s my underworld name if you wanna use it. First name’s Carmadda, but it’s not exactly professional to go around sharing your full name with everyone in the smuggling business.”

Corso nodded. “Alright, Captain.”

They trekked across the plateau.

“Is it always this humid?” Captain Shade’s face was glittering with sweat in the sun.

“This is nothin’.”

She gaped at him. “Holy mynocks, I’d hate be here when it’s worse.”

“That’s the fort.” Corso smiled at her and pointed to the giant security wall surrounding a collection of buildings. He led them to the entrance.

“Hey-O, it’s Corso!” One of the guards waved at him.

“How’d you get that bruise on your noggin?”

“Who’s the chicky?”

“Got caught in the rain, huh, girl? Happens to the best of us.”

Captain Shade glared icily at them.

“We here need to go see Viidu,” Corso explained. “Had some trouble with the Seps.”

“Oh, we know. They shot down our supplies.” The guards waved them through.

Corso thanked them and headed toward Reinda Freight. “I’ll talk to Viidu first, then go about findin’ you some dry clothes.”

She crossed her arms and look uncomfortable for a moment, staring down at her boots. “Thank you.”

He shrugged and continued on. “That there’s the cantina. And that’s one of them military buildin’s there that had a whole lot of drama goin’ on a few months ago. Heard rumors of a bomb.”

“Heard about it on the Holonet. Havoc Squad got it back.”

“Yeah.” Corso stopped outside a warehouse. “Here we go.”


	2. The King of Cargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet and greet with Corso's boss and they come up with a plan to get her ship back and save their skins. Only the plan involves her sneaking into a Sep village and meeting with a creepy guy. Who looks like a bird.

Carmadda waited a moment before entering the office.

Corso had left a moment ago, guaranteeing he’d find her something dry to wear.

“Welcome, Captain Shade!”

Carmadda blinked at the human equivalent of a Hutt and wanly smiled at his enthusiastic greeting. “Hi.”

“I’m Viidu.”

“I figured. It’s his office.”

The balding man nodded. “Corso told me we’ve had a rough day. How about a drink to wash away our worries?”

“I’m going to need the whole bar then.”

The man chuckled humorlessly. “I understand.”

Carmadda decided against sitting on the fine chairs in damp clothes. What credits she had in her pocket wouldn’t cover replacing a ruined cushion.

Viido handed her a tall glass of… Carmadda downed it, not really caring what was inside.

The King of Cargo didn’t seem to notice that she’d already drained her glass. “Here’s a toast to my favorite things: the best collection of art works and exotic beverages in the whole system. And here’s to the blasted Separatists who destroyed it all.”

Viido drank from his glass and sat down.

He rested his head in his hands. “Between them and that backstabbing son of a Hutt Skavak, I am thoroughly ruined,” he rasped.

Carmadda slid her gaze over to the bar. _If you’re gonna start crying, I’m taking that brandy._

Viidu looked up at her, eyes red. “The blasters Skavak stole belong to Rogun the Butcher. As far as employers go, he’s not the most forgiving.”

“Who calls themselves the Butcher?”

“He’s killed enough people to fill a convoy of bulk freighters, and now we’ve crossed him.” Viidu ran his fingers through what little hair he had left. “Rogun bought those blasters to protect his business from Separatists. When he finds out what’s happened, guess who dies first?”

_Whoever he sends after me?_

Viidu stared at his glass. “The only way we’re getting out of this alive is finding Skavak, your ship, and those stolen blasters.”

“So far I’m liking this idea.”

“I’ve got an idea on where to start looking for Skavak.” Viidu stood and began shuffling through drawers. “There’s a guy named Reki who’s an expert on Separatists. Problem is, Reki’s stuck behind a Republic blockade. Troops have his village surrounded while they _contain_ the Separatists there.”

Carmadda groaned. _Do I wanna go through a blockade? No_. “There’s gotta be someone else with knowledge on the Separatists.”

He glared at her. “Reki’s the one only person I trust to give us solid information. I’m friendly with the Republic commander in charge of the blockade.” Viidu took another sip of his drink. “I can get you in and out of the village. But you’ll have to earn that free pass by taking out a few Separatists to prove your loyalty. You up for that?”

“Those fucks stole my ship. It’ll be my pleasure.”

“One less thing to worry about.” He scratched his chin. “Reki’s village is running out of basic supplies, thanks to the blockade. Things are getting desperate there. I’ll pull together a survival kit. You smuggle it to him, and Reki will tell you a way to find Skavak.”

“Where’s this village?” _Please don’t be the size of the other one._

“Talloran Village is a hike east for a couple miles. Corso can show you on a map, or better yet, get you a map.” Viidu opened the door, signaling the end to the conversation. “I’ll send a message so he knows you’re coming tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Carmadda looked at her chrono. “Tomorrow.”

She stepped back out into the hallway, grimacing. It was already late afternoon. MT-4T gently knocked himself against her leg.

“Yeah, I know. This sucks.”

He whistled optimistically.

“Dad would be laughing.” Carmadda sighed. “I’m not, though.”

“Hey, Captain!” Corso walked towards her, holding a small pile of clothes. “Got you some stuff. You can change in here.” He opened a door for her and held out the pile. “Hope everything fits, but you’re smallish, so I reckon you’ll be fine.”

Carmadda shut the door and checked out the room. There was a small stack of flimsiplast catalogs for BlasTech, too many jars of blaster polish to count, and a distinct smell of… fuel? The bed was nicely made, the blanket worn.

She stripped out of her damp clothes. Carmadda tugged on the khaki pants and rolled up the legs, and did the same with the shirt sleeves. She opened the door and held up her wet clothes. “Is there somewhere I can put all this?”

“We got some washing stuff downstairs. One of the droids can take it.” Corso waved down the hallway and a freight droid walked up. “This here lady needs her clothes dried, okay?”

The droid turned to Carmadda, and she handed over the bundle.

“Now what?” she asked.

Corso shrugged. “Not much we can do until you head to Reki’s tomorrow.”

“Great.”

“Could get some food from the cantina. Bort’s cookin’ today, so I don’t suggest eatin’ here.” He massaged his forehead.

“How’s your head? Skavak must’ve hit you hard.”

“Yup.”

Carmadda squinted at him. “Been feeling a little dizzy and nauseous?”

“I guess so?”

“Might have a concussion.” She grabbed her sodden boots and the jacket he’d given her. “You should get some kolto into your system. And maybe some grub. The cantina expensive?”

“Nah, Reinda Freight people eat at half-price on account of Viidu supplyin’ them with most their stuff.” Corso entered the room and pulled out a small vial of kolto. He knocked it back in one gulp.

_So this is your room._

“We getting that food or no?”

 

* * *

 

Carmadda turned around and glared at MT-4T. “I know it’s a little muddy, but you’re fine.”

The droid whistled sarcastically at her.

“Aw _thanks_ , I know.” She fluffed her choppy ponytail. “I feel great, too. Nothing like a wobbly cot to keep you up all night.”

Carmadda turned back around and hiked towards Talloran, glaring darkly at the sky.

_I dare it to rain again._

MT-4T screeched for her.

“Oh come on!” Carmadda backtracked to him and, with a squelch, picked him up out of the mud. He beeped conceitedly. “You wanna go back to Reinda Freight and hang out with your new best friend?”

The droid rolled past her for the village.

Carmadda looked back up to the sky and held up her hands in exasperation. She jogged back up to her mini-astromech. “You be careful.”

He spun his dome around to look at her.

And rolled right into another mud puddle.

“MT.” Carmadda heaved him out.

He whizzed down the path.

“MT-4T!” She ran after him. “You don’t know where you’re going.”

The droid kept going.

_Stars and moons, Shorty._

“MT.”

He paused and looked back at her, honking for her to catch up.

Carmadda pointed down a fork in the trail. “We’re going _this_ way.”

MT-4T slowly rolled back to her.

She waited for him to join her before heading towards the Republic troopers.

One of them saw her and approached. “You.” The trooper aimed an assault rifle at her. “Hands up.”

Carmadda raised her hands and smiled. “Hiya.”

“Private Farn!” A woman in armor stalked over. “Who’s this?”

“Don’t know yet, Sir.” The private blinked sweat out of his eyes and nudged Carmadda with the rifle.

The woman looked over Carmadda. “Got three seconds to tell me who you are or you’re being treated as a Sep spy.”

“Viidu sent me.” Carmadda slowly held up a hand and slipped her I.D. docs out on the jacket pocket with two fingers.

The woman narrowed her eyes and scrutinized the docs. “Alright. Head on in. See any Seps, keep shooting until they’re not moving.”

Carmadda winked at Private Farn and headed into the village, MT-4T in tow.

_Now this is a village._

There was a warehouse, a small collection of houses, and a comm tower.

_Not too shabby._

She looked at the map Corso had scribbled onto a piece of flimsiplast and headed towards the warehouse.

MT-4T sped past her and tazered a freight droid that was raising a blaster.

“Thanks.” She stepped through the side door of the warehouse and shot the Sep guard. She grumbled quietly as she peered into the main room. MT-4T beeped out similar sentiments when he saw the people milling about. Specifically, Separatists walking around a huddled group of villagers.

Carmadda snuck behind a shipping container and looked around.

_There’s the ramp…_

She crept around the container and made a run for it. No shouts. MT-4T wasn’t spotted either. Carmadda quietly ran up the ramp and observed the villagers through the railing. The Separatists had them hostage.

MT gently bumped against her leg.

“Yeah, I know,” she whispered, and headed down a hallway to the right.

_Here’s the data library. Where’s the…_

Carmadda pressed the hidden switch and the data library silently slid to the side, revealing a hidden room.

“Get in here,” a man hissed, and yanked her inside.

 

* * *

 

He looked like a bird.

A very ruddy, greasy, bird.

“You’re certainly not a resident here.” The man’s eyes slowly traveled over Carmadda. “And you’re no Separatist. You must be that hotshot freighter captain Viidu described over the holo.” He sneered. Or maybe it was supposed to be a smirk or a charming smile. “He failed to mention how beautiful you are, though. Color me impressed.”

“Color me not.” Carmadda stuck her hands on her belt. “You’re Reki?”

He kept the lip-curl expression on. “Yes, and these poor, starving ladies and I are very grateful for the supplies you’ve brought. If I wasn’t so exhausted, I’d throw you a party.”

_Ew._

“I don’t need a party. Just information.” Carmadda looked at the women out of the corner of her eye. They were huddled together between bunks, eyes red and grieving.

“Viidu said you’re seeking information on a particular Separatist named Skavak The only place to find personnel data like that is on Mannett Point.” Reki shook his head. “I used to acquire quality goods at a discount on Mannett Point. I discovered all sorts of shortcuts through the island’s warehouses. I kept detailed schematics of every maintenance passage and tunnel there.” He frown. “Unfortunately, I had to abandon those schematics when I fled Mannett Point.”

_Great. Fucking great._

Carmadda crossed her arms and gave him a threatening glower. “But you know how to get them?”

He smiled suavely at her. “I always have a brilliant plan.” Reki leaned forward and whispered, “its how I’m still alive.”

“Brilliant and warehouse storeroom aren’t one and the same.”

“My schematics are still in my former home. However, I short-circuited the building’s door and sealed it shut when I left. The only way to re-open the door is by disrupting Mannett Point’s power relays.”

_And here I though it couldn’t get worse._

Reki continued. “Once you get in there, you’ll find my schematics disguised as an extraordinarily tedious treatise on bird watching.

_I had to jinx it, didn’t I?_

“Everyone’s got a hobby, but that’s just torture.” Carmadda squeezed the bridge of her nose and fought back the urge to scream. It was all to get her freighter back.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you the code I used to conceal my schematics. You won’t die of boredom reading about rare water fowl.” Reki grabbed his datapad and started typing. “Now listen carefully because you don’t want to hear this twice.”

 

* * *

 

Carmadda felt MT butting into her leg and poking her with his extendable arm.

“And replace every mention of the Mantellian Flutterplume with the number three.”

She cracked open her eyes and saw Reki glance up at her from his datapad. He looked amused at her falling asleep.

“Did you get all that?” he asked dryly.

“Shorty did.” Carmadda cleared her throat. “I fell asleep around- somewhere I can’t remember. That’s the most sadistic was to hide information I’ve ever heard.”

MT-4T beeped indignantly.

Carmadda scoffed. “I listened to enough, MT. I didn’t miss it _all_ sleeping. It’s torture.”

“Then you clearly haven’t lived long enough,” Reki said brightly. “I know worse codes.”

“Don’t tell me.”

“Once you read my schematics, the way into the Separatists’ computer station will be clear. Unfortunately, that only solves half your problems.”

Carmadda paused in the middle of stretching out her arm that fell asleep. “I promise you it solves less.”

“The Separatists encrypt all their files. You’ll need special equipment to decipher their data. That’s Viidu’s area of expertise, not mine.” He nodded at her. “I’ll take those supplies now if you don’t mind.” His smile got sleazy. “These poor ladies could use some cheering up.”

“You’re a fucking pig.”

He stood and peered out of a peep-hole in the hidden door. “Be a sport and kill some Separatists on the way out of here.” He winked. “Goodbye, Captain.”

Carmadda slipped out of the room and flipped the peep-hole the bird.

MT-4T bleeped out his similar sentiments.

“Yeah, he’s slimier than a greased Hutt.”

 

* * *

 

Carmadda threw her shoulder against the door and stomped into the front room of the warehouse.

_‘Course he doesn’t have the fucking stuff on him, I have to break into his house and then into a Separatist hideout and- Fuck._

MT-4T was following, leaving a trail of mud.

“You’re cleaning that up, MT. This isn’t like at home.”

The droid buzzed something rude and kept rolling towards Viidu’s office.

“I don’t have a charging socket!” Carmadda snapped after him.

_Fine. Be that way. I’ll talk to Viidu, go to Mannett Point, find Skavak, shoot him, and then I’ll fly away with my freighter and you’ll be left behind._

A Reinda Freight worker paused and gave her an appraising look as she stalked by. “Hey, Babe-”

Carmadda gave him the finger.

The worker spun around and walked away.

“You must be the freighter captain Viidu’s expecting.”

Carmadda spun around and eyed the lady suspiciously.

The stranger was wearing a skin-tight, mostly olive… Carmadda settled on bodysuit-thing. She had a wild mess of curls held back with a leather headband and enough rogue on her cheeks that Carmadda would’ve pegged her for a Senator’s mistress.

The lady was also sizing Carmadda up, eyes traveling slowly from her boots to her face.

_I do not have time for this._

The woman played with a curl. “It’s a pleasure to meet you in person. I’m Syreena.”

“Beat it, lady, I’m busy.”

The woman flowed forward and smirked down at Carmadda. “Don’t be like that. Ord Mantell is a harsh place,” she purred in a low voice. “We girls should stick together.”

“Not interested.”

Syreena huffed and dropped the flirty demeanor, slouching against a crate. “I heard what happened to Skavak,” she spat in a higher tone. “Can’t say I’m surprised. I _told_ Viidu not to trust that scoundrel.” She gave Carmadda an anxious look. “Viidu’s putting on a brave face for me, but I can tell he’s terrified. Is it bad? Should I be worried?

_Go take that act somewhere else. I gotta go talk to your boss._

Carmadda crossed her arms and let her irritation show. “You don’t really expect me to answer that, do you?”

“If something bad is about to happen, I’d like to be as far from it as possible.”

_Ha ha ha too fucking late._

Syreena went back to playing with her hair. “A little warning is all I ask.” She studied Carmadda and must’ve decided against antagonizing her more. “Sorry for keeping you from your appointment. Viidu’s waiting for you in his office. I know he’s eager to speak with you.”

_Then why even stop me?_

“We’re got important business,” Carmadda said sourly.

“I’m sure you do.” Syreena tilted her head and gave Carmadda a small little suggestive smile. “Thank you for indulging me. Farewell, Captain.” She winked and sauntered away.

Carmadda rubbed her temples for a moment before following the mud tracks up to Viidu’s office.

 

* * *

 

Corso frowned at the massive platter of steak in the center of the table.

“Go on, have another piece,” Viidu offered. “It’s-”

The office door banged open and a very frustrated Captain Shade stormed in. There was mud splattered on her pants up to her thighs and she was sunburnt. She threw herself into the seat across from Corso.

“Back already, Captain Shade?” Viidu pointed to the platter. “Help me and Corso finish this Roba steak. Don’t let a fine cut of meat go to waste.”

Captain Shade grabbed a plate and snagged a slice.

“Have another,” Viidu suggested, and took his own advice.

Corso shook his head, smiling. “Boss, quit actin’ like it’s your last meal.” He knew why Viidu was acting this way, too, so he had to calm his nerves. “Rogun the Butcher isn’t goin’ to kill you.”

_Not if I can help it._

Captain Shade leaned across the table and grabbed a beer bottle by the neck. “I won’t blow this.” She looked up and saw Corso. “Good to see you again, Corso.” She reclined in her seat and took a long pull from the bottle.

“Likewise, Captain.”

Viidu pointed at the pair of them. “Until I’ve recovered those stolen blasters, I’ll eat and drink like there’s no tomorrow,” he said seriously. To prove his point he shoved another chunk of meat into his mouth and chewed rapidly. He pointed at Captain Shade with his fork. “I hear everything went well for you in Talloran.”

She nodded.

“Reki told me he gave you a way into the Separatist hideout. Said something about a secret entrance?”

She gave the beer bottle a dark look. “Yeah.”

_That explains a whole lot._

Corso chuckled. “Always wondered how Reki could steal so much from Mannett Point and not get caught.”

Captain Shade gave him a sidelong look. “It’s called smuggling, Farmboy.”

He raised his eyebrows at the jibe.

Viidu drummed his fingers on the table, thinking. “Getting into Mannett Point will be extra tricky,” he said absently. He glanced at Captain Shade. “You’ll have to swim there.”

She froze. “I’m what?”

Corso eyed her. “When the Seps invaded, they blew up the only bridge leadin’ onto the island,” he explained. “Turned it into their own private resort.”

“Vacation’s gotta end eventually,” she drawled.

Viidu speared another piece of meat. “You’ll be walking into the Rancor’s den, Captain Shade.”

“Maybe I’ll get lucky and find Skavak wandering around.”

“I doubt he’ll be that easy to find,” Viidu sighed. “And I don’t recommend asking for him door to door. If you download the Separatist computer files onto this disk and bring it back here, we’ll handle the rest.” He slid a holodisk across the table to her.

Captain Shade slipped it into a pocket.

“I’d rather go with you, Captain. My vibroblade’s pretty good for choppin’ Separatists off at the knees.” Corso grinned at her, waiting for another jibe. “I call it Hewie.”

She silently judged him.

Viidu frowned at him. “Forget about the Separatists, Corso. I want that slicer kid here before the Captain comes back.”

He stood. “I’m on it, Boss.” Corso headed around the table.

“Hang on,” Captain Shade pointed at him. “Can you watch Shorty?”

The droid?

“He’s not waterproof.” She looked under the table. “Shorty!”

The mud-covered little menace rocketed out from under the table and ran over Corso’s feet. He beeped something at him.

_I don’t speak droid, lil’ bugger._

“No I wouldn’t,” Captain Shade snapped to the droid.

The droid beeped back.

She gave Corso a flat look. “I can’t take him with me.”

“Lock him in a room,” Viidu suggested.

“No,” Captain Shade said instantly. “Whoever lets him out will get tazered. And the next four people he runs into.” She gave the droid a stern look. “If nice Mr. Riggs takes you with him, you promise to behave?”

The droid beeped.

“Be good or I’ll start taking Goldy with me instead.”

The droid stopped moving. It let out a single beep.

Captain Shade grinned. “You better.” She looked up at Corso. “He promises he’ll be good.”

Corso watched the droid salute him with his extendable arm. “Uh…well, if he not goin’ with you then I guess I can have him taggin’ along.” The droid rolled around and started pushing him towards the door. “Uh- Good luck at Mannett Point, Captain.”

She gave him a tight smile.

He left Viidu’s office and frowned at the little droid. “So, listen here, Buster. I’m the boss.”

The droid took off down the hallway.

“Hey!”


	3. Hazard Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmadda sneaks in the Separatist stronghold and Corso babysits MT-4T.

Carmadda slowed the speeder and squinted at the island, the setting sun right in her eyes.

_That’s it?_

Mannett Point didn’t look like the fortress Viidu had said it was. It looked like any other backwater village on Ord Mantell, only with a blown-out bridge. Of course, Corso had called a place with two homes, a warehouse, and an anti-aircraft a village, so maybe the people of Ord Mantell had low expectations of what made something a fortress or village.

She gently nudged the speeder down a dirt path, crouched low over the handlebars and hoping the orange grasses would hide her from any lookouts. It didn’t help that the wetsuit Viidu had given her was navy. She’d be fine swimming to the island, but until she got in the water, Carmadda was going to stick out like a snow-cat on Tatooine.

_Let’s get this over with._

Carmadda slid off the bike, threw some dead grass over it for a half-assed attempt at camouflage, and pulled on webbed gloves. She waded into the sea and grimaced.

_Couldn’t be like bathwater, oh no, it’s fucking cold and the tide’s coming in._

The water goggles took a couple minutes to adjust until they were snug enough around her eyes. She bit down on the rebreather and sunk below the gentle waves.

Carmadda flicked on the little lights on the sides of the goggles.

Her compass on her wrist pointed towards her left.

Mannett point was dead ahead.

She stayed below the surface, occasionally checking the compass and correcting her course.

_Why did I think doing this at night was a good idea?_

The wet suit was making her itch, the rebreather’s air tasted metallic, and the goggles were slowly leaking.

_Fuck this._

Carmadda swam right, towards where the bridge used to be.

Debris materialized out of the dark water, pipes and durasteel plates already coated in algae as the sea claimed it as its own. A few shy fish darted away from her lights.

She flicked off her lights and bobbed to the surface, slowly peering around a tube to scout the beach.

The island was closer than she’d thought.

Separatist droids were patrolling the beach, shining lights on abandoned speeders and pockmarked barriers.

_So I’m going old-school and climbing over rocks, then. Just great._

Carmadda dropped back below the surface and headed towards a rock outcrop to her right.

The water shifted and pulled her down.

_Riptide. My rebreather won’t last if I have to fight that._

She shot towards the surface, feeling for her liquid-cable launcher on her belt. Carmadda burst out of the water, pointed the claw end of the launcher at the cliff, and fired.

The current pulled her head back under.

_Hook. Fucking hook, please, hook._

The launcher gave a tug.

_Yes!_

She gave the sea the middle finger and was yanked towards the cliff. And then into the cliff.

Carmadda groaned through her rebreather and massaged her shoulder.

_Fucking rocks. Least it’s not sharp._

She reeled in the launcher and hooked it back onto her belt.

_And now for the fun part._

Carmadda climbed out of the water and pushed the goggles up to keep her bangs back, everything dripping into a small puddle on a rocky ledge. She took a moment to tuck away the rebreather and webbed gloves before she started up the cliff, climbing up ledge after ledge, sometimes wriggling on her belly or cursing as she realized she’d made a wrong choice and would have to drop down to go a different route.

The chilling off-shore breeze didn’t help.

She finally got on top the cliff and collapsed flat on her back. The stars stared down at her, teasing her with twinkles as if to say ‘You can’t come visit us, you don’t have a ship.’

_I’m getting drunk after this._

Carmadda rolled to her feet and studied the town.

Interspaced between the homes were a few warehouses, a medical practice, and a satellite station. On the far side was the Separatist compound, built into the rocky cliffs and heavily guarded by droids and people. More Separatists patrolled the streets.

_This is gonna be a blast. I should send Skavak a gift basket._

She dropped down onto the security wall and ran along it, scanning the house numbers and street signs.

_Where’re the power relays?_

Carmadda crept on the wall, and then grinned. The power relays were tall, round, and close enough to the security wall that she could reach them without the guards even seeing her up high.

She slowed as she approached the first one.

The guards were having a spitting contest.

They didn’t hear wires of the relay being ripped out.

Carmadda kept going to the next relay.

“No, the Czerka X-84 is the new model. Have you seen it? Once we’ve driven the Republic off, I’m buying one with my pension.”

“You know the 84 has the same engine as the 83, right? It’s just got chromium decals?”

The guards argued back and forth.

Carmadda reached out, grabbed a handful of wires, and gave a tug.

The relay shut down.

_Both the 83 and the 84 are garbage._

The last relay stood in a corner.

It didn’t last long.

_Okay, Reki, where’s your home? I don’t see any signs that say ‘Creepy guy who likes birds’ on any doors._

Carmadda scanned street signs and house numbers, stopping at a small home at the end of a nearby street.

_Wow, that… looks like a plain ol’ house._

She dropped down into an alley and snuck between buildings, peering around corners in case a patrol was coming, until she’d made it to Reki’s front door.

The key code she input unlocked the door, and Carmadda stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

Reki’s house smelled like cheap beer and food that’d gone bad in the conservator unit. Carmadda took a look in the unit anyway and helped herself to a protein bar that didn’t look like it was going to kill her if eaten.

She strolled up to the bedroom and found the datapad he’d told her about, the thing just sitting out in plain sight on the desk.

_So the… Fuck, MT knows the code, not me._

Carmadda pulled out her comm unit and put in a call to Corso.

 

* * *

 

The droid ran over his foot again.

“You stop that, now, you hear?” Corso crossed his arms and glared down at the menace. “Your captain probably doesn’t want me shootin’ you.”

The droid beeped something.

_I’m hopin’ that was you sayin’ you’d stop._

Corso looked over the refugees. The slicer Jettison was here somewhere; he just to find him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his comm went off.

The droid beeped.

Corso pulled out his comm and answered it. “Howdy, this is Corso.”

“Yeah, Farmboy, put MT on, I need him to translate this bird thing.”

_You- What birds?_

“Captain?” Corso stared at the comm, confused.

“What?”

“I am speakin’ to Captain Shade, right?”

The comm was silent for a moment. “Would anyone else call about my droid?”

_I reckon that makes sense._

“Nah, I just wanted to make sure. Here’s your droid. It won’t stop runnin’ over my feet.” Corso handed the comm over.

The mini-astromech stared at him and beeped again.

Captain Shade spoke. “Corso, MT wants privacy for this call.”

“I can’t understand the droid, so I think you got it.”

“Fine. Shorty, you remember Reki’s code?”

Corso listened for a brief moment before he toned out the bird stuff.

_That’s more borin’ than watchin’ grass grow._

A yellow Twi’Lek caught his eye, one that matched Viidu’s description of ‘small and young.’

Corso eyed Captain Shade’s droid, but it looked like it was going to be staying there for a while, talking about flutterplumes and whatnot. He left the droid and strolled over to the Twi’Lek. “Jettison?”

The boy squeaked and spun around. “Maybe.”

“Hiya, I’m Corso. Viidu sent me to pick you up?” Corso held up his empty hands to show that he wasn’t carrying a knife. Well, not carrying a knife in them. He had one strapped to his leg and another in his boot.

The fear on the kid’s face disappeared. “Oh, okay. Viidu said I get paid, right?”

_He better._

“If he doesn’t pay you, then I will.”

“Great! Let’s go.” Jettison eagerly bounced on his feet. “Where to?”

“I gotta wait for a droid-” Corso trailed off and stared at the spot where Captain Shade’s droid had been. “Blast it.”

“What?”

“A…”

_Friend? Acquaintance? Co-worker?_

“A droid I was watchin’ just ran away.” He had a feeling Captain Shade wouldn’t forgive him for losing her droid. She seemed upset enough over her ship.

“Is that-” Jettison trailed off as Corso felt his shin explode in pain.

The droid beeped and held up his comm.

“Thanks, bugger.” Corso took his comm. “Captain? You there?”

“What’d MT do?” She didn’t sound happy.

Corso stared at the comm. “Your droid here likes runnin’ over my feet and runnin’ away from me.”

“Yeah, good luck.” She hung up on him.

He shoved the comm back on his belt, irritated.

_Is a thank-you that hard to- No, she’s probably busy doin’ something important over in Mannett and forgot to say thanks, is all._

“So, uh, we going somewhere?” Jettison looked expectantly at Corso.

He nodded and started back to Fort Garnik, making sure the blasted droid was following him.

 

* * *

 

Carmadda took a couple minutes to stand in front of the heater in the hopes that the wetsuit would at least partially dry.

It didn’t work.

She shut off the heater and found the hidden lever that opened up the hole in the wall next to it.

A set of stairs disappeared down into the darkness.

_And this is where the possessed ghosts kill me._

Carmadda held a glowrod and descended into the darkness, flicking on her goggle’s lights for extra brightness.

_And I thought Reki couldn’t get creepier._

The stairs ended in a small room filled with boxes of things Carmadda didn’t want to inspect. On the other side of the room were more stairs going up. She climbed them and waiting at the top was another door. The same key code for the front door unlocked it.

Carmadda was hit in the face with the off-shore wind and was grudgingly glad the wetsuit kept her warm. She turned off all the lights and shut the door behind her.

It was disguised as part of a boulder, the pin-pad under a false rock.

_Clever._

She crept along in the darkness and found the backdoor entrance to the Separatist strong hold.

Guards were lazily sitting around a folding table, playing pazzak and not keeping a close eye on anything but their cards and credits in the middle.

Carmadda hugged the shadows, waiting.

_Come on, someone cheat._

She watched three more rounds until the distraction she needed happened.

Someone cheated.

“COME ON, DARYN, YOU CAN’T HAVE FIVE AGAIN, YOU HAVE FIVE LAST TIME!” One of the separatists roared. She reached across the table to point accusingly at who Carmadda assumed was Daryn.

Another Separatist caught Daryn’s arm and shook out his sleeves.

Cards fell out.

And they started fighting.

Carmadda slipped inside the Separatist base and grimaced.

_I need to blend in._

She stuck her head into the room on her left. Barracks. And it was empty. She entered and quietly shut the door behind her.

“Hello?” A middle-aged woman rolled over in the far bunk and stared at Carmadda with glassy eyes. Her face was pale and sweaty. “Hi. Can you grab me some water? If I get back up I’m going to be sick.”

“Sure.”

_Blend in, get her water, sneak some Sep clothes or something out with you._

Carmadda spied a cup on the woman’s trunk and a water reservoir in the corner. She filled the cup and offered it to the woman. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, just caught the flu or something.” She sipped the water. “Oh, look at the glorious separatists, how mighty they are, opposing the oppressive Republic. The only thing I can repress right now is my vomit.” The woman studied Carmadda. “You’re not… you’re not wearing a vest.”

“Yeah.” Carmadda pretended to look embarrassed and scratched the back of her neck. “I… well, there was this guy, we went back to his quarters, and well… my vest wasn’t the only thing I lost there,” she lied.

“Oh.” The Separatist frowned. “It wasn’t Skavak, right? He breaks all the girls’ hearts.”

“No.”

“Okay good.” The woman leaned forward, smiling. “So who was it? I wanna know who to ask for gossip on.”

Carmadda said the first name that came to mind. “Riggs.”

Confusion appeared on the woman’s face. “Never heard of him.”

“He’s a new guy,” Carmadda said lightly, plastering a shy smile on. “And cute and funny.”

The woman set the water down. “Tell me all about it when I feel better, okay? And you wanna borrow my vest until you get yours back from him? It’s right there.” The woman pointed at a vest hanging off the foot of her bed. “It’s clean, Mona washed it so it wasn’t covered in sick.”

Carmadda smiled. “Oh, thanks! Feel better.” She pulled on the vest.

The woman watched her, smiling. “Yeah. And you… you get that boy to come meet me, okay? I’ll make sure he’s nothing like Skavak.” She patted Carmadda’s arm and froze.

The wetsuit sleeve was damp.

Realization appeared in the woman’s eyes, followed by disgust. “You’re not a-”

Carmadda shot her. “No, I’m no Sep.” She rolled the woman’s corpse over and covered her with a blanket so it looked like she was sleeping. “Sorry, lady, but I need my ship back.”

She adjusted the vest, shut the barracks door behind her, and headed down the corridor, no longer avoiding everyone. She snagged a datapd from some guy who had it left sitting on a bin while he was directing an astromech.

The hallway opened up into a central computer hub, droids plugged into terminals and clicking away.

_Oh fuck, this is bigger than I thought._

“Hey, can I ask a stupid question?” Carmadda snagged a guy walking past her by the sleeve. “I’m new here, and I’m supposed to download a couple files onto this.” She gestured to the datapad. “Where’s the mainframe access console?”

The guy looked her up and down, smirking. “Is the tight jumpsuit a new uniform? I’m not complaining.”

She gave him a flat look. “The console.”

“Down the ramp and to your left, pretty girl.” He winked at her as he walked away. “I’ll see you around.”

_Definitely._

Carmadda found ramp and went down it, pretending to look at the datapad while observing the room.

It was empty.

She stuck the disk Viidu had given her into the slot and started downloading files.

Footsteps came from around the corner.

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

Carmadda stepped away from the console and faked comparing information on the datapad to the stuff flashing on the screen.

“Come on, Foursen. Say it just like I taught you.”

Carmadda glanced over at the guy and his droid. The guy was all nose and ruddy cheeks, and… well, closer to ten than he was twenty. The droid was a standard bodyguard model retrofitted for combat.

The droid stooped walking and held out its arms. “The Republic lackeys will drown in lakes of fire and blood, Master,” it stated. “Death to those who oppose the people’s will, Master.”

_Someone’s been reading too much propaganda._

The guy caught sight of her and looked sheepish. “Hey, there. Sorry to interrupt, but we’re had some trouble with the power relays. I need to check on the computer core. You mind?”

Carmadda was saved from answering by the droid.

“Master, I am being alerted to the existence of a non-functioning human. Specifically, one found dead in its bed. Setting alert status red.”

_Oh no._

_Well, it lasted this long._

“Thought I smelled something funny earlier.” Carmadda set the datapad down and took out the data disk.

The guy was staring at her, seeing the non-Separatist wetsuit under the vest.

The droid’s eyes changed color from yellow to orange. Experience told Carmadda that was a very bad thing. “Master, my sensors indicate this individual’s armaments,” it pointed at Carmadda, “were recently used in combat.” The blasters on the droid’s arms clicked. “Initiating defense mode.”

_Oh fuck, can I hope the upgrades didn’t add armoring over the core?_

“You killed that person, didn’t you!” accused the guy. “Foursen, do your thing.”

Foursen did not get to do its thing.

Carmadda drew her needle-nose and nailed the droid in the powercore. Smoke billowed out and Foursen’s eyes dimmed permanently

The guy looked pissed. “Foursen!” He turned to Carmadda, blaster drawn.

She fired again and holstered her pistol. The man was down for good.

Smoke alarms started going off with Foursen’s core.

_And I guess I have an exit strategy._

Carmadda hurried up the ramp and joined the mass of Separatists.

“It’s some Republic spy!”

“Dead, I tell you! Shot in the chest.”

“Wait, what happened?”

“Anyone find a datapad?”

“Down with the Republic! They can’t beat us, so they’re scaring us!”

She flowed with the crowd out into the center of the town. Guards were rushing into the building, weapons drawn.

Carmadda slowly backed up until she was out of sight, then turned and ran.

“HEY, LOOK. THE SPY!”

_FUCK._

Carmadda tore off the vest and broke into a dead sprint.

The sounds of boots against the durasteel came from behind her. “Don’t let the bitch get away!” A blaster fired and the shot went sailing over her shoulder.

She wouldn’t make it to the beach or the cliffs. Carmadda changed course and pounded up the ramp towards the bridge. She yanked the goggles down and shoved the rebreather in her mouth. She whirled and risked a look behind her.

Something burning slammed into her hip.

_Well, crap._

Carmadda threw herself sideways off the bridge and fell into the ocean.

 

* * *

 

The water was cold against her hands and face.

Her hip was painfully numb.

_Something’s bad._

She floated in the depths for a moment, coldness leaking into her wetsuit through the tear on her hip, before flicking on the goggle lights and fumbling for her gloves with chilled fingers.

_Speeder. West. Kolto in speeder bags._

Carmadda kicked and started towards the beach, one hand awkwardly clutching her side.

_West._

_Speeder._

Her scalp was itching from the saltwater. Fingers numb from cold. She continued on, checked the compass, and kept going.

Sand appeared in front of her.

Carmadda switched off the lights and hobbled out of the water.

_Speeder._

_Kolto._

The speeder was right where she left it, the grass blown off from the wind.

She tore open the saddlebag and yanked out a vial of kolto and the borrowed clothes she’d worn earlier. Carmadda stripped, checked out her blaster wound with the goggle light, and injected herself with kolto.

_Ow._

The pain slowly faded away as she got dressed and shoved the wetsuit into the bag.

Shouts echoed up from the hills about a spy. Separatists.

Carmadda turned the engine on and roared it. She kicked the speeder into gear and shot up the dirt path, zipping past startled Separatists and piloting around a couple rock outcrops for extra cover.

_Being damp at night on a speeder is now on my never-to-do-again list. Right up there with lose my ship._

She pushed the bike harder, careening down the road and throwing herself sideways to make the tight turns, wind drying her hair and skin

Carmadda frowned the Republic checkpoint up ahead and slowed. The soldiers aimed their rifles at her as she approached.

“ID docs and state your business.”

She fumbled in her pockets for her docs and was saved the trouble by a Private.

“I know her. She works for Reinda Freight.”

“Sure, Farn?”

“Yeah, met her earlier today.”

Carmadda forced a polite smile and nod at the Private. “Hi.” The pain in her hip was slowly flaring back up.

“Head on in, Miss Shade. Just keep the speeder slow. Thank you.” He nodded at her and stepped aside, letting her through.

“Thanks.” Carmadda accelerated and raced to Reinda Freight.

The warehouse doors were open, letting in a cool breeze and giving her a place to enter. She parked next to a hodge-podge collection of other speeders and dismounted.

_I need to sleep and a drink… wrong order._

Carmadda stiffly headed towards the ramp upstairs, ignoring the crowd of workers huddled around a crate.

“Leave me alone, Braaco!” Syreena’s voice was high.

_Wwwwhhhhhyyyyyy._

She looked up and saw Corso on the upstairs walkway, frowning down at the workers.

Carmadda turned and didn’t like what she saw, either. Some Zabrak with a hairstyle that screamed ‘trying too hard’ had Syreena pressed up against a crate and was leaning over her. A few of his buddies were standing in a circle around them, a barrier from most eyes. From Corso’s angle he wouldn’t be able to see anything, but he could hear.

“Hey! Leave her be!” Corso shouted down.

The boys didn’t listen.

Carmadda waved at Corso. “I got this.”

_I’m going to regret it, but I got it._

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Carmadda didn’t wait to hear his response, she elbowed her way through the crowd.

“If Viidu knew about this-”

The Zabrak interrupted Syreena. “Viidu? That blob can’t even protect himself,” he purred. “It’s only a matter of time before Rogun the Butcher punches your fat meal ticket for good. You better start thinking about your future, girl.” The Zabrak ran a knuckle over Syreena’s cheek. “With Viidu gone, you’ll need new friends.”

Carmadda finally made her way to the front of the crowd and shoved the Zabrak away. “Back off, pal. Didn’t your mama teach you manners?”

Syreena sighed, relieved. “Captain Shade. Thank goodness. I could really use your help here.”

Carmadda was beginning to regret coming to help her. She was surrounded by a good lot of the warehouse workers, wounded, and MT-4T was nowhere to be seen.

_When it doubt, bluff it out. Thanks, Dad, the stupid rhyme **does** stick in your head._

She sent a challenging glare at the boys. “Who wants the first beat-down?”

Bracco the Zabrak stepped up. “You’re cute, little girl, but not so cute that we won’t make an example out of you.” He leered at her. “Any last words- Never mind, I don’t care.”

Carmadda ducked under his swing and her fist connected with his nose in a nasty crunching sound. He groaned and touched his face, staring in surprise at the blood on his fingers. Slowly he looked up at her.

“Bish!” Bracco grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her.

She pushed off of a crate and sent him sprawling back on his rear. Carmadda bounced away from him. He landed a blow to her wounded hip.

Carmadda screamed.

“Oh, screamer, are you?”

She blocked his next punch and went after his nose again.

_I’m going to flatten that thing for you._

Bracco tried to dodge her fist. Her knuckles slipped along his horns and started to bleed. It also messed up his hair.

He got her in the face.

Carmadda stumbled away, eye stinging. She shed her jacket and waited for him to get closer before she kicked him between the legs.

Bracco doubled over and she slammed her knee up into his nose.

He howled.

Syreena winced.

The warehouse boys backed up.

Carmadda kicked him over and sent him tumbling down. He wasn’t getting up anytime soon. She looked up and met the eyes of the other workers. “Who’s next?”

They dispersed.

She knelt and grabbed her coat, hip on fire, knuckles on fire, face on fire.

Syreena’s hand appeared in view, offering her help up. “You… you fought him- for me. Thank you, Captain Shade. I don’t know what else to say.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I just wanted a good fight.” Carmadda painfully straightened her back. “’Sides, I don’t need them coming after me.”

Syreena smiled and played with a curl. “Regardless, I owe you my life.” She sent a look over to Braaco, who was still silently curled up on the floor with his hands cradling himself between the legs. “That vile man was going to hurt me.”

Carmadda didn’t respond. Too many things hurt to think.

“But what Bracco said was true,” Syreena continued. “Rogun the Butcher will kill Viidu if those blasters don’t turn up.” She gazed hopefully at Carmadda, all doe eyes and batted lashes. “I hope whatever course of action you’re pursuing pays off, Captain Shade. More lives than you own depend on it.”

_Stars, take a hint, lady, I’m not interested in you. At all._

Carmadda started towards the ramp. “You’re on your own now.”

“Why would you help then say that?” Syreena sounded playful.

Carmadda kept her back to her.

_Ramp._

Syreena called after her. “I thought we were friends.”

“I don’t have friends,” Carmadda fired back. She started up the ramp, grimacing.

Corso met her halfway and held out his arms. “You need some help there, Captain?”

“No. Yeah, actually, keep MT from running my feet over. They’re the only thing that doesn’t hurt.”

“Can do.” Corso frowned. “Boss wants a word. He’s not happy with you beating up his warehouse boys.”

“Great.” Carmadda stopped in the doorway to Viidu’s office.

Apparently ‘not happy’ meant pissed.

_Fantastic._

Viidu pointed at her. “You left a big mess in my warehouse. Corso said it was Braaco’s fault, but now I’ve got a serious morale problem.” His cheeks were red, and it looked like he’d lost some hair.

She stared at a chair and wondered if she’d be able to get up if she sat down. Carmadda decided to keep standing to play it safe. “Your men were pushing Syreena around because they think you’re weak. I beat up the head of the problem.”

The big man sighed, frustrated. “I appreciate that, but sometimes pulping the guy is the worst thing you can do,” he said in measured tones. A vein was pulsing in his temple.

“Call it creative differences.” Her eye was throbbing. Probably swelling up, too.

“I hope you didn’t come back from Mannett Point empty-handed, Captain Shade.”

She passed him the data disk, wincing as she leaned forward.

Viidu visibly relaxed as he held it in his hands. “You did good work, Captain.” He flicked his eyes up and nodded behind her. “Corso found us a terrific little slicer kid, so we’re ready to decrypt that data. We’ll know where to find Skavak soon.” He turned away and started typing on a datapad.

Carmadda stood there for a moment before she realized the conversation was over. “Okay.” She limped out of the office.

Corso was waiting for her.

“According to your face, I must look like crap.”

“It’s not my place to tell a lady when and when not she’s pretty. But I think you’re gettin’ a black eye. And you’re bleeding.” Corso glanced down at her.

Carmadda followed his eyes. The hip wound was now leaking blood over her shirt. “I met the business end of a blaster. You got any kolto?”


	4. Bruises and Owing Favors

Corso turned his back to her, watching the ceiling as she patched herself up on his bed. He’d spun to look away when she’d lifted up her shirt to bandage the bleeding wound on her side. Occasionally she hissed in pain.

“Hey, Farmboy… where’s Shorty?”

_Thank you for askin’. I didn’t know how to bring that up._

“He’s locked in my ‘fresher. Viidu was goin’ to shoot him.”

She was silent for a moment. “You might wanna let him out or he’s gonna throw one hell of a tantrum later.”

Corso paused at the refresher door. “Hey lil’ bugger, I’m opening the door. Your captain here’s hurt, so no running over her feet.” He threw open the door.

The droid rocketed out of the refresher, letting out one long, incredibly loud beep. It careered around his bed and skidded to a stop not an inch from the Captain’s boots. It beeped again, a lot quieter.

“You should see the other guy,” Captain Shade plastered a smirk on.

Corso could see her wincing as she bandaged her knuckles. “You need any help there, Captain?”

“I got it. Not the first time I’ve done this, and not gonna be the last.”

The droid spun its dome and looked at Corso before rolling over his feet.

He frowned and sat in his desk chair, keeping an eye on the thing. “What was that for?”

“Dunno, maybe ‘cause you said to not run over mine. So you’re probably fair play to him.”

“Yeah, he was runnin’ mine over all afternoon.” Corso waited for her to say something about him babysitting her droid.

“Shorty,” Captain Shade pointed at the droid. “Give it back.”

The droid beeped.

“I’ve known you my whole life, MT-4T, give it back to him. Now.”

_Give what back?_

Corso raised his eyebrows in surprise as the droid rolled over and pulled the extra leather cord he had for his dreads out of a compartment. “I thought I lost it!”

The droid whipped it away from him, beeping.

“MT-4T!”

It slowly held it out for Corso.

“Thanks, lil’ bugger.” Corso tucked the cord away in a drawer, out of the droid’s reach. He watched the droid for a moment before turning back to the captain. “You know I didn’t have to watch him, but I did anyway.”

She blinked at him. “Yeah,” she said slowly.

“The polite thing to do would be to say ‘thank you’.”

Captain Shade broke eye contact. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but I’m not polite.” She held up a hand wrapped up in gauze and wriggled her fingers.

_Okay, I won’t push it._

“Alright, Captain. You need anythin’?”

She finished wrapping up her knuckles. “Food would be great. And getting drunk, but booze and kolto aren’t fun together.” Captain Shade slid off his bed and winced. Her eye was half-swollen under the thin layer of kolto she’d gently dabbed on. It was bruised something bad, Corso had decided, but didn’t tell her. “That cantina still open this late?”

He shook his head. “Nah, they close up ‘fore midnight on weekdays.”

“Got any food here?” She sent a warning glance at her droid as it rolled closer to her boots.

“Yeah, there’s some stuff in the kitchen if you don’t mind leftovers.” Corso opened the door for her and led her down to the kitchen. She was moving slowly, limping.

He checked out the conversator. “Some of Viidu’s roba steak’s in here. I reckon it’s make a good sandwich.” Corso sent her a questioning look.

“Sounds good to me.” Captain Shade plunked down at the long table, resting her chin on her fists. “Could you please…” She trailed off and wriggled her bandaged fingers at him.

“Sure thing.”

Corso grabbed two slices of bread and placed a couple strips of steak between them. “It’s not really fancy or nothin’.”

“Fancy’s boring.” Captain Shade smiled tiredly at him. “I owe you.”

_Were you thankin’ me just now?_

Corso slid into the seat across from her. “You’ve made a lot of the workers mad, Captain. I wouldn’t be sleepin’ down here like last night if I were you.”

She swallowed her bite and pointed to her droid. “I got Shorty here.”

“I was able to trap him in my refresher. I reckon the boys could find a way to stop him if they thought hard enough.”

“So you’re saying I should find another place to sleep?” Her smile turned sarcastic. “I’m sure the soldiers would love a civilian crashing in their barracks.”

“No, Captain, I mean you could have my bed and I’d sleep on the couch in Viidu’s office.”

She stared hard at him. “Viidu has a couch? Where?”

“Yeah, it’s in the corner behind the door.”

Captain Shade gaped at him. “Then why was I sleeping on a rocky cot down here in the warehouse last night?”

He shrugged. “I can’t answer that.”

“Can the boys get into Viidu’s office?” She started on the other half of her sandwich.

“No, only me and Skavak got keys. And the boss. And Sy. But Sy’s not goin’ to be openin’ the door for them if they don’t know you’re in there.”

“I’ll take the couch.”

 

* * *

 

Carmadda woke up feeling like she’d been run over by a Jawa trawler. She cracked open her eyes and saw MT-4T standing guard at the door, tazer half-out and right where he was when she’d fallen asleep…

A glance at her chrono on the floor told her.

Five hours ago.

She groaned and buried her head back into the pillow Corso had loaned her.

That hurt her face.

_Oh great, I’ve probably got a black eye._

“Good, you’re awake.” Viidu’s voice came from the other side of the room.

Carmadda sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her non-black eye. “Gimme some tea and I will be.”

“How about caf?”

She stared blearily at her knuckles. Those were aching, too.

_Dad would be proud._

“I’ll pass.” Carmadda looked over at Viidu and frowned at his smile. “Got a brilliant plan or something?”

“I’ll share it with you once you get cleaned up, Captain Shade. You look like you could use shower.” Viidu gestured towards the door. “Syreena’s offered up her refresher.”

She stood, knees cracking and hip flaring in pain. “Thanks.” Carmadda stiffly hobbled down the hall, looking for Syreena’s room. MT-4T was trailing behind her. She stopped and looked up and down the hallway.

_Don’t people label their doors?_

Carmadda backtracked to Corso’s room and knocked on the door. “Corso.”

He opened the door, barefoot and dreads loose. “Need somethin’?”

“Where’s Syreena’s room? Viidu said I could use her ‘fresher. Apparently how I feel on the inside is how I look on the outside.” Carmadda smiled thinly.

Corso pointed down the hall. “Second to last on the left, Captain.”

She saluted him and trudged down the hall to the door he’d pointed at. The door looked identical to all the others, and from the other side of it came the sounds of two people talking. “Syreena.” She rapped on the door. “It’s Shade.”

Nothing.

“Syreena.”

A moment later the door rolled open and Syreena gasped at Carmadda, tucking a comm unit into her belt pouch. “Oh, you… You must be hurting.”

“Viidu said you offered your ‘fresher.”

“And anything else you need. Hair stuff, soap… Captain, please don’t get mad at me, but you look terrible.”

Carmadda headed towards the refresher in the corner. “So everyone says.” She turned around and grimaced. “If I hand you my clothes through the door, could you get them washed?”

“I can do you one better and give you some of mine.” She rummaged through her closet. “Tell me what you want and I’ll find something.”

“Mechanic’s shirt. Pants.”

The lady pouted. “I’ll have to go find a shirt. Would these pants do?”

Carmadda stared at the leather leggings Syreena held up. “I’ll keep what pants I’ve got on.” She turned and stepped into the refresher, shutting the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Viidu anxiously tapped his fingers on his desk, impatient for Captain Shade to finish cleaning up.

Braaco had come in a few minutes ago and quit.

_Down another._

Corso knocked on the doorframe. “Hey, Boss, slicer kid’s halfway done with the data.”

He stopped with his fingers and fixed on a calm smile. “The sooner we have it, the sooner we can get those blasters back.”

_And my neck won’t be on the line._

Corso didn’t buy the smiling act. He crossed the room and claimed the seat across from him. “You doin’ okay?”

“Hm?” Viidu cleared his throat. “Of course. I’ve got a plan for Captain Shade to give Rogun something exciting.” He glanced towards the door. “As soon as she gets here.”

“She’s all beat up and probably sore. I’ll bet she’s takin’ her time.”

Viidu turned in surprise to Corso, studying the young man. “You wouldn’t be catching something for her, now, would you? Something… romantic?”

His eyes widened in surprise. “No, Boss, don’t need to worry about me. She’s… uh…. A lady-“

“Not a _nice_ lady?”

Corso frowned. “Now I don’t like talkin’ bad about- You’re teasin’ me.”

_The Seps are getting to you. Usually you’re quicker than that._

“Yes.” Viidu realized his fingers were tapping again and stopped. “You hear from Kata recently?”

“Nah, she sent me a message on Life-Day, but not since then. She’s on Felucia now.”

“She was a nice girl.”

_And you could use someone nice once Rogun comes for me._

Corso looked pained. “Stop tryin’ to work on my love life, Boss, it’s kinda weird.”

They fell silent.

Viidu’s finger tapping became a thunderous echo.

“So what’s this plan?” Captain Shade asked as she walked in, holding her boots in one hand and an energy bar in the other. She looked better than she had an hour ago, and certainly more alert. Her shirt was different and about two sizes too big.

“It’s a special job only you can do, Captain.” Viidu grinned.

_Oh, that reminds me, I need to thank Syreena for this idea._

Captain Shade munched on the power bar and looked expectant. “Until I get my ship back, my schedule’s pretty open.”

Viidu looked between her and Corso. “I have an exciting opportunity for us all to stay alive.” He pointed at Captain Shade. “I need you to keep Rogun the Butcher off our back. Syreena stalled him yesterday, but it’s not enough. We need to distract Rogun by giving him something he really wants: A canister of some special chemicals from a nearby village.”

Captain Shade looked doubtful as she bit into the energy bar.

Corso scoffed in outrage. “The Big-Boom Run? Are you kiddin’, Boss?” He gaped at Viidu in disbelief. “I can see it makin’ Rogun’s day, but it’s blasted risky.”

“All I care about is finding Skavak and getting back what’s mine.” Captain Shade leaned back and winced, rubbing her side.

Viidu flicked his eyes to her, frustrated. “If we don’t get Rogun off our backs, you won’t get the chance to do that.”

“Fine, I’ll bite. How does this ‘Big Boom’ run make Rogun happy?” The captain made air quotes with her fingers.

Corso ran a hand down his face, looking unhappy but waiting for Viidu to answer.

“There’s a loopy scientist with a chemical that can supercharge artillery cannons, make them do more damage.”

“But it’s less stable than a drunk Savrip on a speeder bike,” Corso added darkly. “Handle it wrong, and you’re little chunks of ex-captain.”

She looked between the two of them, still skeptical.

Viidu plastered on his most charming smile to put Captain Shade at ease. “Sure, it’s tricky, but you’ve got the skill to get it here. Weren’t you a speeder-racer on Malastair a few years ago?”

“I don’t do that anymore.”

_I got her._

“Oh, did I mention this run pays unbelievably well?” Viidu leaned back, waiting for her to commit at the mention of credits.

She didn’t. Captain Shade absentmindedly picked at the bandaged on her knuckles, flatly meeting his eyes. “I don’t care about the money.”

_What… but it’s money._

“Captain Shade,” Viidu said easily. “You’re the best of the best. You’ll keep Rogun off our backs, and make a ton of credits.” He dropped the smiling façade and spoke in his business tones. “Trymbo is the scientist’s name. Got a place in Oradam Village. I’ll let him know you’re coming,” he said with an air of finality.

_You’re doing this, Shade, or we’re all toast._

“Fine, but I’m going to need to soup up a speeder.”

“Yeah, sure, I don’t need the details.” Viidu picked up his datapad and scrolled through his contacts, looking for someone to get the chemicals off planet and to Rogun. “Good luck.”

 

* * *

 

 

Carmadda fumbled with her servodriver and gave up with the bandages. She tore the tape off with her teeth and slowly peeled them away from the scabbed scrapes, wincing at a few spots where bandage and dried blood were one.

“Captain, the Big-Boom run isn’t a stroll on the beach.” She looked over the rear compartment of the engine and found Corso sitting on a crate, twiddling his thumbs. He continued, “you’ll need an edge to make it back alive.”

She leaned over the speeder’s seat and smirked. “I’ve raced swoops on Malastair. I’ve got an edge.”

“You raced ‘em without bangin’ up the bike?”

She eyed him, curious as to where this was going. “Sure, during the qualifiers for the real races.”

“That chemical’s not ‘posed to be movin’ around a whole lot. And the Seps are after it. They’re goin’ to be shootin’ at you, and you can’t let the chemicals get hit or bounced around, or boom.” Corso frowned apologetically. “It’s okay if you’re not up to it.”

Carmadda dropped back to the floor and slid under the speeder. “I’m up for it. I’d feel better if I had my bike on my ship, but that’s not gonna happen. But I’m getting those chemicals ‘cause I don’t want to be worm fodder just yet. Pass me that wrench.” She pointed to the toolbox sitting open just out of arms reach.

He didn’t move. “It’s dangerous, Captain.”

“I’m not scared.”

“You oughta be.”

She pushed herself out from under the speeder. “I’ll get the wrench.” Carmadda snatched it, giving Corso a dark look. “I can fly this thing and get the chemicals here, okay?”

“I’m not sayin’ you can’t, I’m sayin’ it’s mighty dangerous. Even for experienced pilots.”

Carmadda got the engine pried open and started adjusting the pistons. “You got a point here?” Her hand slipped and she banged her knuckles on the fuel lines. “Fuck.”

“Be careful, Captain.” He glanced at MT-4T, who was currently chasing after a full-sized astromech. “And I’m not watchin’ your droid again.”

“He’s coming with me anyway.” Carmadda sneered at the bike. “This is retrofitted all wrong. Stars damn it, I gotta fucking redo the whole braking system.” She turned to Corso. “I’m gonna need some welding stuff, goggles, gloves, and a blow-” She stopped midsentence and shouted across the warehouse. “SHORTY, C’MERE, I NEED YOUR TORCH.”

Corso stood and nodded. “Okay. Anythin’ you need, just holler.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So this is the best place to practice?” Captain Shade took in the badlands with a grimace.

Corso nodded, ignoring the look on her face. “Sometimes soldiers set up bombs and refugees can race for credits. It usual doesn’t end well.”

_It never ends well, even for the winners._

She snorted and straddled the bike, gunning the engine. “Just keep an eye out for Seps or whatever.” She roared past him and Corso was hit full in the face with hot exhaust.

He doubled over, coughing.

_The captain probably didn’t think of hittin’ me with that on purpose._

Corso straightened and scanned the empty bluffs before looking back to see just what Captain Shade could do with a speeder.

 

* * *

 

Carmadda careened down a small depression between two hills, hitting the brakes and twisting the handlebars right. The engine protested for a moment before she accelerated towards a tight grove of trees.

She stood up so her butt wasn’t on the seat and crouched low over the handlebars.

_Just like Malastair._

The bike rocked back and forth under her as she leaned away from the trees, the branches briefly stinging her face.

_Fuck._

She could see a wall of purple granite looming just past the trees.

The engine screamed as she tore the bike upwards, branches now slapping her; they were sharp and her black eye was throbbing again; something poked her sharply in the chest-

And Carmadda was soaring above the trees and speeding up the cliff’s side.

Then the engine sputtered.

“Don’t you dare!” Carmadda kept one hand on the handlebars and ripped open the access panel.

That seemed to do the trick. She arched the speeder up into a graceful dive back to the ground, waiting… waiting… the boulders were getting bigger…

_Now._

At the last moment she yanked the accelerator and bounced down on the seat, scrapping the tail end of the swoop on the dirt as she shot across the plains.

She lazily did a few loops, pushing the speed and seeing how sharp she could spin and slam on the brakes, until she decided she’d gotten a good feel for the speeder and coasted back to Corso.

He was staring at her. “I didn’t think you meant racin’ like that, Captain. All… professional-like.”

She pushed the borrowed flight goggles up and grinned. “Still think I can’t handle the Big-Boom run?”

“Well, I might be a little less worried now. But you still be careful.” He swung himself up onto his own swoop and started the engine. “Now let’s get you your lil’ droid and you can go save our skins.”

 


	5. The Big-Boom Run and the Forgotten Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trymbo the mad scientist takes some hunting down.

MT-4T was screaming happily behind her.

“No, we’re not going faster, Shorty.”

He made a disappointed whine and patted her with his extendable arm.

“No, MT. I don’t want the Separatists to think I’ve got something to hide.” Carmadda slowed as she approached Oradam Village.

Now this is a real village.

Republic soldiers were casually walking the streets, off duty and joking and chatting up the local population. Some people liked the soldiers. Others… spat at their boots as they walked past.

Carmadda shoved her borrowed goggles up, slowly going down the street and watching the house numbers.

“Can I help you, stranger?” A middle-aged man smiled politely and headed towards her.

_I don’t know what side you’re on, pal, so back off._

She shook her head. “I’ve got it.”

“No, please, let me help-“

“Back off, buddy.” Carmadda put her hand on her needle-nose blaster. “I’m good.”

He held up his hands and back away, smile gone.

MT-4T beeped something rude.

She kept looking at the house numbers. “That’s physically impossible for you, Shorty.”

His retorting beep earned him an amused smirk from Carmadda.

“You’re not even three feet tall.” Carmadda pulled across the street and parked outside a small little modest home. Outside the front door were a pair of planters with electric blue flowers. “Watch the speeder. You’ve got permission to tazer the fuck outta whoever comes near it.” She dismounted and rapped on the door.

“Coming!”

A second later and narrow boned woman was beaming down at Carmadda, lines forming around her face that said she wasn’t young anymore, but nor was she elderly. She clasped Carmadda’s hand in her own and led her inside, securely shutting the door behind her.

_Uuuuhhhhh….. Did I just get pulled into a stranger’s house and locked in?_

“You must be here for my husband.” The woman motioned for Carmadda to follow her into the kitchen. “I’m Loonda, dearie, and I didn’t want to say anything with the door open. Separatists are everywhere these days.”

Upon closer inspection her smiled was a little forced, fear in her eyes as she opened up a container of flatcake pieces.

_I never ate lunch, did I?_

Loonda continued talking as she got out a plate. “I told Mister Viidu my husband’s out fishing. Would you like a sweet flatcake instead? It’s fresh.” Loonda didn’t wait for Carmadda’s answer, she handed her the plate and gestured towards the kitchen table.

“Yeah, I could eat,” Carmadda echoed the sentiments of her stomach. “Um…”

“Oh, silly me, let me get you some bantha milk.”

Carmadda sank into the chair, unnerved with the hospitality. “Thank you.”

Loonda set the flatcake container next to her. “Of course! Help yourself, dearie, I’ve got a whole cabinet of this stuff. Would you like some jam to go with it? Or I’ve got some honey if you’d prefer that.”

_Jam? Honey?_

“Um… I’m good.” Carmadda took a bite of the flatcake and froze. The cake wasn’t overpoweringly sweet; and there were little pieces of dried berries in it. “This is amazing.”

_I might have to take another piece with me when I leave if she’ll let me._

Loonda smiled, flattered. “Oh, you’re too kind.”

Carmadda swallowed her bite and turned the conversation to business. “So where does your husband keep those fancy chemicals of his?”

Her smile became forced again. “Oh, he took his work with him. He gets bored unless he has a dozen things to occupy him.”

_I’m guessing you’re not usually one of them._

“If you don’t feel like waiting for Trymbo, the walk out to the beach is so relaxing.”

“I’ll probably take my speeder. Where’s he at?” Carmadda popped the last bite of the flatcake into her mouth.

“Trymbo’s at his fishing camp.” Loonda took her plate from her and set it in the sink. “He’ll be thrilled for some company. Let me pack you some food to take back home with you.”

Carmadda opened her mouth to say that wasn’t necessary, but bit her tongue. This woman probably had a husband not interested in her. And with the war, rarely got out and socialize because of spies. “That’d be great.”

The woman pulled out a cheap shopping bag and placed two containers of flatcakes in it, a couple jars of jam, and what looked like enough muffins to feed a Hutt for day. She handed the bag to Carmadda. “You be careful, dearie, and remind my husband to be home for supper.” Loonda led Carmadda to the door and followed her out onto the stoop, watching her place the bag into the speeder’s saddlebag. She gave her one last smile.

“You too.” Carmadda pulled the goggles down and started up the engine.

The woman’s smile disappeared. “Oh, the Rodian peppers! They’re not going to chop themselves. Goodbye, dearie.” Loonda continued waving as she disappeared back inside.

_Well… that was… I have enough baked goods for a small army._

MT-4T beeped questioningly from his perch on the cargo attachment.

“Lotsa food, Shorty.”

Carmadda piloted the speeder off towards the beach.

 

* * *

 

_He has to be Trymbo._

Carmadda steered the speeder higher as it dipped closer to the waves, intent on the guy wading up to his knees in the ocean with a net the size of his torso. The top of his head was bald, the hair that wrapped around the back of his skull a pale gray and sticking up in every direction possible.

_No one else would be fishing in a warzone. Right?_

She gently nudged the speeder back towards the shore, decided that approaching from the sea would maybe look just slightly suspicious.

MT-4T chirped as the speeder passed back into dry sand.

“No, you’re not getting down.”

He chirped again.

Carmadda looked over her shoulder at him, giving him a look to knock it off. “I am not cleaning sand out of your gears.”

MT-4T spun his dome to not look at her.

She shook her head and waved at the scientist as she braked next to his camp. “You Trymbo?” She slid off the bike and padded across the sand, boots sinking in. “I’m here-“

“Don’t- Don’t stand there.” The man splashed through the water towards her. “That spot is reserved exclusively for my gundark friends.” He squinted. “You’re clearly not a gundark. Your ears are too small,” he added, flicking a finger against her ears.

_Someone’s sampling the product._

“I’m Captain Shade-“ Carmadda tried again.

“Listen.” He went still.

Carmadda tilted her head, ears straining. Other than the soft waves lapping at the sand, all was silent. In the distance cawed a Flutterplume. “I don’t-“

“Do you smell that?”

_A **lot** of the product._

“There’s a pot of Alderaanian stew bubbling.” Trymbo looked up to the sky with wonder. “But how could I smell it all the way on Ord Mantell?”

Carmadda gaped at him for a moment. “I’m betting you’re completely nuts.”

Trymbo’s head snapped down and he laid a hand on his chest, completely aghast. “Nuts? How- How dare you- Oh, now I’m smelling Bakuran cloudberries…” He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “By the stars, those would taste awful in an Alderaanian stew.”

_I think that’s Syreena’s shampoo, pal._

She tried again. “I’m here for the chemicals.”

That seemed to do the trick.

“Hm… I do recall a man saying to expect a stranger coming for my chemicals.” Trymbo looked her up and down. “You seem pretty strange. Was he talking about you?”

“I- Yeah. That’s me. You’ve inhaled a lot of those chemicals, haven’t you?”

“Did my wife tell you that?” Trymbo sloshed though the water and headed towards his camp. “She’s been dead twenty years. Don’t tell her.”

“I won’t.” Carmadda followed him.

He opened up a large canister and removed the four vials inside. “People haven’t had much luck getting my chemicals. Know why? Those Ugnaught assassins in the woods attack everyone who visits me.”

“I can handle them.” Carmadda slowly passed the vials to MT-4T. The droid gently placed them into his smuggling compartment, padded with bits of foam and a pair of Corso’s socks. “Thanks, Captain Crazy.”

“How dare you,” Trymbo said with such muster that Carmadda turned back to look at him, alarmed. He was standing perfectly straight and looking highly offended. “I am a Colonel.”

“Aye, aye, Sir.” She swung back up onto the speeder.

Before she could start it, Trymbo was crouched down behind the exhaust port. “What you really need is a precision teleporter, but a former assistant of mine crashed it into the sun.”

_I’m sure that’s what happened._

Trymbo back away and waved as she kicked the speeder into gear. “Good luck, my friend. If you should explode, please feel free to come back and tell me all about it. Everyone else has!”

Carmadda waved briefly and gently swung the speeder back out towards the sea.

 

* * *

 

“Whoa, whoa!” Corso awkwardly leapt out of the way of Captain Shade’s droid as it whizzed by, a chemical vial held aloft in its arm.

It was also beeping out the Republic Victory Anthem.

“Hey-HEY! GIVE THAT TO THE BOSS!”

“MT-4T!” Captain Shade skidded around a transport bin and clutched her hip, wincing. “I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER!”

The droid went up the ramp, waving the vial.      

“DON’T SHAKE THAT!” Corso thundered after the droid.

Captain Shade was on his heels. “SHORTY!”

The droid… the beeping sounded like laughter.

_It’s laughin’ at us._

Corso followed the droid into Viidu’s office, nerves on edge. If the droid tripped over one of the rugs… Boom. Big boom. And he didn’t feel like losing any limbs at the moment. Not when he needed them to get back Torchy.

Viidu was holding out his hands to calm the droid. “Easy does it.”

Syreena was watching the droid in disbelief.

“MT. Slow. Down.” Captain Shade went around Corso and pointed at her droid. “If you drop it, I can’t fix you.”

Viidu gestured to a pressurized storage cylinder next to his desk. “I’ve got a storage unit here to stabilize the canisters so they don’t blow.” He coaxed MT-4T towards it. “There we go,” he sighed as the droid began slowly putting the vial into it.

Captain Shade sank down into a chair, grimacing and kneading her hip. “That’s something you’ll wanna handle real careful-like.”

Viidu smiled tightly. “Don’t worry, this canister’s safer than a Senator’s daughter in a room full of Jedi.”

She snorted in laughter. “Depends on the daughter,” she chuckled darkly.

_She knows Senators?_

Corso kept an eye on the mini-astromech as he listened to Viidu.

“Getting Trymbo’s chemicals saved our necks, Captain. Rogun’ll be too busy selling them to think about the blasters.”

She gave him a level look. “I deserve hazard pay. That guy was a few banthas short of a herd and the Seps wanted that stuff bad.” She hooked a thumb over her shoulder. “Your speeder bike’s got a few holes in the plating.”

“Sure, why not?” Viidu opened a drawer on his desk and tossed her a small bag of credits. “I like you kid, I really do. Buy yourself something fancy to kill Skavak with.”

“Thanks.” Captain Shade emptied the credits into a pouch on her belt. “We any closer to finding that scum?”

“No,” Corso groaned. “Slicer kid’s stuck on some data. Probably know by tomorrow mornin’.”

“Skavak’s had my ship two days now. What if that bastard’s halfway to Hutta now?”

“We don’t.” Viidu shrugged. “But the Seperatists would know where he would have left for. At least you’ll have a trail if he’s gone.”

She didn’t seem satisfied, instead… Corso decided she looked sad. That made sense, that ship had all her belongings on it, and from what he could remember, another one of her droids. “How ‘bout we head to the cantina, Captain?” He didn’t know her all that well and it seemed like she wanted it that way, but he could at least try and cheer her up.

Captain Shade tapped a finger thoughtfully on her credit pouch. “I guess I can afford to buy a few drinks.”

“Oh, can I come?” Syreena asked from the couch.

Corso nodded. “Sure thing, Sy. More the merrier.”

_And the Captain can have someone else to act all frosty with._


	6. Preperations for Revenge

Carmadda watched Syreena wind through the tables, neon pink drink in each hand.

Corso was a few tables over, getting his ass kicked at pazzak and not caring because the bets were so small by the soldiers.

Behind him, leaning against the wall and looking surly, was a soldier who’d learned the hard way that Carmadda wasn’t looking for anyone to flirt with. He was nursing a beer, bruised ego, and the results of a kneecap to the nether regions. Since his attempt with flirting, she’d been left alone.

“Hey, here.” Syreena set the drinks down and sat across from her.

Carmadda sipped hers. “Wow.” She smacked her lips. “That’s… sweet. What is it?”

“Zeltron’s Kiss.”

“Oh stars.” Carmadda put it back on the table. “That’s… wow.”

Syreen pouted. “You don’t like it? I thought it’d be a good payback for saving my life.”

_That again, lady?_

Carmadda took another drink of the sugary concoction to avoid conversation. She didn’t need to hear about Syreena thanking her again.

“I’m serious. Who knows what they could have done to me?”

_I’m going to need another one of these if she keeps getting sappy._

Carmadda felt relief as Corso filled the empty seat at the table. Maybe he and Syreena would talk and let her drink away her worry.

“You feelin’ alright, Captain? You’re lookin’ mighty pink in the face.”

_It is kinda warm in here, isn’t it?_

“Yeah, I’m fine. Not gonna drink too much since I still got kolto on my wound.” Carmadda frowned as the same soldier as before came over. “You know last time a guy tried coming back to me, I shot one of his balls off.”

The soldier smirked. “How about I refill that drink of yours and you can tell me all about it.”

Carmadda looked down at the glass in her hands.

_Huh. I guess I did drink it all._

“Buzz off, pal. I’m not looking for anything you’re offering.” She turned back to Corso. “So you were gonna say something, right?”

“You sure you’re doin’ okay?”

“Yeah,” Syreena added. “Captain, you’re not looking good.”

Carmadda blinked at the pair of Corsos staring at her. “I… I need some air.” She headed towards the door, feeling a hand on her elbow gently guiding her. Her feet felt tingly. Ears burning. And then she was outside in the cold night.

Everything was blurry.

“Captain?”

How nice of the ground to tilt up and catch her before she fell.

 

* * *

 

“Honestly, I didn’t expect her to be this much of a lightweight.”

Corso frowned at Syreena. “I thinkin’ she was drugged.”

“With what, kolto? I had the drinks with me the whole time and I watch the bartender pour them. No one put anything in them.” Syreena rolled Captain Shade onto her side. “Wouldn’t the kotlo and the liquor make her like this?”

“I don’t know.” Corso took and arm and helped stand the Captain upright. “Heya, Captain? Can you walk?”

She bobbed her head drunkenly.

_You’re out of it and ain’t goin’ nowhere on your own._

Syreena frowned and picked up a stray propaganda flyer on the ground, crumpling it into a ball. “Let me throw this away and then I’ll help you get her back.”

Corso nodded.

Captain Shade started tipped forward and he decided to carry her.

He hefted her into his arms and did his best to get her somewhat comfortable. “There you go, Captain. We’ll get you somewhere where you can sleep it off.

Captain Shade must’ve heard him. She blinked up at him and patted his chest, eyes unfocused. “Thank you,” she mumbled quietly. “For…everything. You’re a nice person.” She leaned her head into his shoulder and shut her eyes. “All three of you.”

“You’re a high as a kite, Captain.”

“I… like kites.”

He grinned and motioned his head towards Reinda Freight. Syreena ran ahead and unlocked the door for them.

“Kitessss are fffffffffffffun,” Captain Shade slurred.

Corso shushed her.

Her head slumped forward, signaling that she’d probably just fallen unconscious.

He started towards the ramp, ignoring the cargo workers hooting and hollering at him. Maybe it was a good thing the Captain couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“Oh, Braaco shouldn’t’ve quit, he coulda had some payback tonight!”

“Riggsy, you gonna share?”

“Hey, Corso, let us know if she’s that pale everywhere, ya know?”

Braaco’s friends were eyeing her, a dark look Corso didn’t like in their eyes. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. They wanted revenge for her kicking their leader’s hiney.

_Good thing you’re sleepin’, Captain, or you’d be getting’ another black eye for tryin’ to fight them._

Corso continued up the ramp to his room, Syreena sticking close. The workers probably had figured out that Captain Shade had slept in Viidu’s office last night.

“Door,” he grunted.

Syreena opened the door to his room and slipped inside after him.

He gently set Captain Shade down on his bed, her head rolling back without the support of his shoulder. She mumbled something incoherent. “I think she was drugged, Sy. Look at her. She’s not actin’ like she’s drunk and she passed out real fast.”

“I watched the drinks the whole time,” she repeated. Syreena sat next to the Captain and started unlacing her boots. “What are you going to do with her?”

_Going to do-_

“I’m goin’ to park my ass in my chair and have Sparky aimed at the door. You saw how the fellas below were lookin’ for revenge on Braaco. She can sleep whatever it is off in here where they ain’t getting’ her.”

Syreena tossed the captain’s boots to the side and tugged off her belt. “I’m going to get her droid out of Viidu’s office. It might know what’s wrong.”

“I’ll be here.” Corso kicked off his boots and turned his chair around, Sparky resting loosely in his hand on his lap. He leaned back and propped his feet up on the foot of his bed. His eyes flicked to Captain Shade as she shifted.

She looked a lot more relaxed sleeping, no guarded expression or body language telling people she wasn’t interested in talking.

A knock on the door, and Syreena stuck her head in. “Got the droid.”

The little bugger shot into Corso’s room and came to an abrupt stop next to his bed. The droid’s eye studied her, then the dome rotated to look at him. It let out a single beep.

“You askin’ if she’s okay?”

Another beep.

“Have fun. I’ll be with Viidu tonight if you need me.” Syreena shut and locked the door behind her.

The droid beep again.

“I don’t know what you’re sayin, lil’ bugger. How ‘bout one beep for yes, two for no?”

One beep.

Corso smiled. “You were askin’ if she’s alright?”

The droid beeped once.

“I think someone tried to drug her at the cantina. Syreena thinks she drank too much.”

Two beeps.

_I didn’t ask a question?_

“You think she’s drunk?”

Two quick beep.

“Drugged?”

One beep.

Corso nodded. “Well, your Captain’s not goin’ anywhere lil’ bugger, so sit tight and lets watch the door. Some of them workers were getting’ some bad ideas and I wanna be ready for ‘em.”

The droid beeped furiously and spun to hide next to the door, tazer out. It was almost comical.

“That’s the idea, lil’ bugger.”

He settled back for a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

Something was making a weird sound.

Carmadda propped herself up on her elbows and squinted in the darkness. A nightlight in an adjoining room gave her a faint outline of…

Corso.

He was sound asleep in a chair, feet sticking up on the foot of his bed and chin on his chest. And he was snoring.

She blinked and realized she was in his bed, a rough blanket thrown over her.

There was a funny taste in her mouth.

_The fuck happened?_

Carmadda checked her clothes. They were still on, and didn’t feel like they’d been removed. Her boots and belt were missing.

_I went to the cantina, ate some food, had that pink drink… And… How the fuck did I get here?_

On Corso’s desk was a chrono flashing an early morning hour. Too early to wake anyone up, and too late for anyone to be up.

Whatever the fuck was going on could be solved in the morning. A nasty headache was developing right behind her eyes.

Carmadda flipped the pillow over and fell back asleep.

 

* * *

 

“I think she was drunk,” a woman’s loud voice screamed in her ear.

Carmadda pulled the pillow over her head to block out the sound and the bright light pounding against her eyelids.

“Wait, she’s wakin’ up,” a drawl roared. “Sssshhh.”

She winced as the shushing noise drilled into her skull.

“Why’s everyone gotta be so loud?” she whispered. “It’s rude to yell when somebody’s sleeping.”

“Captain Shade?”

The third voice echoed around in her head, feeling like it was going to burst her eardrums.

“Get her some kolto and water,” the woman shrieked.

Carmadda clapped her hands over her ears. A moment later and someone tapped her arm. She lifted the pillow and blinked at the water glass being offered. She sat up and drained it. Next kolto was offered. She knocked some back and waited a moment for the raging headache to fade.

“Feelin’ better?” Corso asked.

She patted kolto onto her black eye and stared at him. “The fuck happened?”

“You got drunk,” Syreena explained from the foot of the bed. “The Zeltron’s Kiss last night really wasted you.”

“Takes more than that to get me drunk,” Carmadda scoffed. “I hold my booze like how a Hutt holds credits.”

“I watched our drinks the whole time,” Syreena declared defensively.

Corso held up a hand, acting as peacemaker. “Whatever it was, Captain Shade here is awake now.”

Viidu nodded and rubbed his hands together, a bright gleam in his eyes. “I’ve got good news, and great news, Captain. We’ve cracked the Separatist computer files and found Skavak.”

_About time._

“Viidu,” Syreena admonished softly. “You promised you wouldn’t get so excited. It isn’t good for your heart.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, but this is going to be great. Skavak won’t even see us coming.”

Carmadda stood and pretended the room wasn’t spinning. “Does Skavak still have my ship?”

_Say yes. Please say yes._

Viidu’s grin was viciously triumphant. “Your ship _and_ the blasters.”

_Thank the stars._

He continued. “Great, huh? We’ll get back everything he stole all at once. Skavak is taking the blasters to the Separatists’ base. Those wackos built their headquarters inside an old volcano. Crazy, huh?”

_He’s still got my freighter. He’s still got my freighter. He’s still got my freighter._

Carmadda shook the thought out of her head, trying to focus. Something about a volcano, right?

Corso looked pissed next to her, lip curled in disgust. “What do you expect from foamin’-at-the-mouth murderers? I wish that volcano would blow it’s top.”

“ _After_ my ship is out of it!”

He looked like he was about to say something back but Viidu spoke first.

“Skavak’s delivering the blasters to a psycho named Dareg at the base.” Viidu gave Carmadda a stern look. “You need to get there first. When Skavak shows up, you can ambush him, grab your ship and fly back here. Easy huh?”

Carmadda crossed her arms tightly, impatient to get going. “I’ll make it look that way. Gimme a speeder and directions there, and I’ll get it all back.”

“Slow down, Captain Shade, you’re not going anywhere fast. You…” Viidu looked her up and down. “You should be at the top of your game if you’re sneaking in there.”

“Fine. Get me my clothes, some flash grenades… something to eat…” Carmadda glanced at Syreena. “Can I use your ‘fresher again?”

“Of course.”

“We’ll gear up while you’re getting’ ready, Captain.” Corso handed Carmadda her boots and belt. “And it looks like someone was pickpocketin’ at the cantina last night and got your needlenose pistol.”

_Fuck._

“Perfect,” Carmadda muttered darkly.

 

* * *

  

She finished buckling her harness on as she entered Viidu’s office, where apparently a gun show was taking place on his banquet table. Spread across it were blasters and rifles of various calibers, and a couple vibroswords and knives. Sitting on chairs were bins of grenades and other kinds of battle knick-knacks.

MT-4T was watching her happily and ran over her boots in greeting.

Corso was polishing up a well-loved blaster. “Heya, Captain.”

“Farmboy.”

He frowned and tossed the polish rag aside. “You’re goin’ to need an edge in the Sep base. This here’s a SoroSuub SSK heavy blaster. She’s cut for a quick draw and got a hair trigger, and I think she’s goin’ to be a better fit for you than your ol’ needlenose. I call her Flashy.” Corso gazed at it affectionately before handing it to Carmadda. “Flashy’s the first ever blaster I owned. I want you to have her.”

_Ooooh no, did I lead him on at some point?_

She took the blaster and gripped it loosely. Light, balanced, not too big. “Don’t expect anything in return. I’m not that kind of girl.”

His eyebrows climbed up in surprise. “I wasn’t… I don’t know what sort of men you’re used to, but I was raised a gentleman.”

“Aren’t they all.” She holstered the ‘Flashy.’ “I don’t need you to take care of me, tough guy.”

“I’ve seen that with my own two eyes, but you don’t have to do everythin’ on your own.”

_Yes I do. If I’m alone I can’t be hurt._

Carmadda pointed at the grenades, switching topics. “These for the Sep base?”

“Load on up.”

She filled her belt pouches with flash grenades and a few thermal ones. “The rest of the gear?”

Corso gestured to it all. “Help yourself, Captain.”

_Separatists won’t know what’s gonna hit them._

Carmadda put a throwing knife in each boot, a derringer, kolto vials, what looked like a stealth-belt, and…

“That there’s a Czerka-tech R-57 scattergun.” Corso inspected it. “Barrel’s been shorted a bit and there’s a custom grip.”

_Mama had one of these._

She took a clip-on holster from one of the piles and attached it, slinging the scattergun into it. “This one got a name too, Farmboy? Name it ‘Shiny’ or ‘Mr. Scatter-Gunny’?”

He eyed her, a hint of amusement in his eyes. “That one’s not named yet.”

MT-4T buzzed over, honking happily as Viidu entered.

“I’m ready to go,” Carmadda declared impatiently.

_I gotta get my ship back._

Viidu chuckled. “I’m not sending you in alone. Corso’s going with you, Captain. The kid knows more about blasters and vibroblades than anybody I’ve ever met.”

_Could be worse, I guess. Could be Braaco._

Corso began gearing up. “I owe Skavak payback for taking Torchy. That was lower than low.”

Carmadda watched him sling an assault rifle over his shoulders, deciding him being a tag-a-long was probably a good thing. “I’ve never had a sidekick before.”

“Yeah?” he fired back. “Ne neither.”

_You… Oh, that…that… Fuck._

He grinned at her speechlessness.

MT-4T let out a series of beeps that sounded suspiciously like laughing.

“Shut up, Shorty.”

Even Viidu was smiling.

_I gotta up my game with you, Farmboy._

“Then it’s a deal.” Viidu broke the silence. “You two-“

MT-4T interrupted him with an aggressive whistles.

“You _three_ head for the Separatist base, kill Dareg, and ambush Skavak when he shows up. I’ve got a bottle of Chandrilin brandy to open when you get back.”

Her skin was itching with the anticipation of getting her ship back. “I just wanna get my freighter. Come on, Farmboy.” She lead the way towards the door, almost tripping over MT-4T as he excitedly shot ahead, tazer already at the ready despite still being in Viidu’s office.

Viidu followed them, hope on his face. “I’d wish you ‘good luck’ but I don’t want to jinx it.” He gave Carmadda and Corso each a long look. “Just come back in one piece,” he requested quietly.

Something told Carmadda it wasn’t them he was worried about.

 

* * *

 

“It’s a bit of a ride,” Corso said, looking over the map on his datapad. “Past the badlands you were practicin’ at yesterday and a few Republic outposts and towns. Shouldn’t be too bad.”

Captain Shade was twirling a servodriver around her fingers, face tight. “Then let’s go.”

“Alrighty. Follow me.” He couldn’t resist one last teasing comment. “And try and keep up, Captain.”

She silently stared at him, looking like she wanted to say something back but couldn’t think of anything, a flash of humor in her eyes.

Corso fired up his swoop bike and pulled out of Reinda Freight.

Above the island hung heavy clouds, the air promising a good thunderstorm with its humidity. The mid-morning sun occasionally twinkled out in a brief appearance of sunshine, glittering off the sea in the distance.

He grimaced into the wind, unused to wearing pilot goggles.

A quick glance at Captain Shade behind him told him that she was. And her droid really liked traveling.

The mini-astromech was waving it’s extendable arms about and swiveling its dome, beeping as loud as it could.

_That bugger’s an oddball._

The droid waved at him.

Corso nodded back in amusement and returned his attention to the badlands. Flying over one of the hidden mines would cut this run a lot shorter that it ought to be. His scars itched at the memory of the last mine he’d witnessed go off.

Slowly the badlands got softer, the hills smaller, until they were racing across the shoals, stirring up sand in their wake. The salt air stung his nose.

Smoke rolling from between dunes ahead caught his eyes.

Corso held up a hand and pulled the brakes. The engines dwindled down to a low hum, and he pointed ahead. “Seps are patrollin’ the beach, Captain. We’re gonna fly out over the ocean and be turnin’ back to land after we pass them.”

She nodded silently and gunned her engine after him.

He directed his speeder bike out at the horizon and skimmed the waves.

After a moment Captain Shade pulled up alongside him, mist covering her goggles and mouth set in a thin line. She didn’t look too happy as she wiped them off.

Corso watched the distant shoreline as they skipped along the sea. From what he could see, the Seps were only along the main beach, and near the volcano was a small one on his map. He motioned for the Captain as he headed towards it.

They rounded a cliff and his hopes soared. No Seps on the hidden beach. He dismounted and pushed his swoop towards a rocky overhang.

“What’re you doing?” Captain Shade asked, goggles pushed up on her forehead and making a few bits of hair stick up. “We here?”

“I don’t think takin’ the bikes any closer is a good idea. I’m hiding mine here.” Corso angled the speederbike into the recess.

“I’m gonna drop Shorty off up there where there’s no sand.”

The whine of the engine slowly faded away for moment before she was back. She quickly got her bike next to his and they started up the beach towards her await droid.

Corso studied her out of the corner of his eye. She looked jumpier, a faint sunburn outline around where the goggles had been. Her black eye had faded to an ugly collection of yellow and green bruises. “Ready to get some payback?”

Her smile wasn’t kind. “You betcha.”


	7. Payback, with Interest

So Corso was a walking armory. Assault rifle, blaster, knife strapped to a thigh, a gauntlet and heavy bracer that looked suspiciously like a flame-thrower, and hanging from his belt were a couple harpoon attachments for the rifle.

Everything looked well used and taken care of.

Carmadda would have pitied anyone on the receiving end of his various weapons had they not been part of the Separatists who’d stolen her ship.

_They deserve it._

She wiped the sweat off her forehead, damning the humidity. Overhead the sky was darkening ominously. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

_It better not rain until we’re inside that fucking volcano._

MT-4T softly whistled, scanner spinning.

“Corso, there’s a pair of Seps ahead,” Carmadda hissed.

He nodded and slung his rifle around. Together they crept around a rock outcrop and saw the Seps.

A big Zabrak guy was lounging against a boulder, smirking at his datapad and smoking something that smelled like the back-end of a bantha. The other man with him had his shirt up over his nose. Bother were wearing ugly olive vests with red yellow stripes.

Carmadda raised the new blaster and fired at the smoking guy.

The shot sailed over his head.

_Fuck._

Corso’s rifle spat out a couple bolts and the bodies dropped before they had even been able to draw their own weapons.

“You okay, Captain?”

“Not used to the blaster.” She holstered it, frowning. “And this just isn’t my week.” Carmadda kicked the smaller body over and had a thought. “Hey, Farmboy, I think yellow’s your color.”

 

* * *

 

The vest smelled like whatever the other guy had been smoking, but so far no one had stopped them as they walked through the front entrance of the Separatist base. The tunnels were carved from rock, supports stout overhead and durasteel plates on the floor formed a haphazard walkway.

Behind Carmadda came a scoff of disgust.

She shot a glance over her shoulder. “Wipe that look off your face or they’ll get suspicious and start shooting.”

Corso glared down at the vest he was wearing. “I’m wearin’ the uniform of the murders who killed my family.”

Carmadda smiled thinly. “They’ll get us too unless you blend in, so pretend it’s something else.”

He didn’t look happy, but the dark look on his face disappeared. His eyes scanned the enormous room, the people bustling about, the droids beeping. “Where’re we goin’?”

“I dunno, I don’t see signs pointing towards the scummiest scum of the galaxy.”

MT-4T spun his dome and chirped out a suggestion that as only slightly better than asking someone for direction.

“Why not.” Carmadda strode purposefully across the room, intent on the computer terminals and MT-4T on her heels. She looked down her nose at anyone who dared glance at her, as if she was too important and busy to talk.

A woman with blue hair got shooed away from a terminal by Carmadda. Sure, she’d lied and said it had something to do with some high-level intelligence, but the woman didn’t know that.

The mini-astromech plugged himself in and started scanning files. After a moment he beeped happily and displayed a map of the base, complete with a little yellow triangle labeled ‘Scum’ a few floors up on the other side of the base.

Corso cracked a smile. “You’re droid’s a useful little fella.”

“Don’t tell him that or it’ll go to his hardrive.” She nodded towards a hallway. “Let’s go get my ship.”

They followed MT-4T as he shot down a side corridor, a corridor that opened up into-

“Look at the size of this place!” Corso hissed.

Carmadda silently took in the catwalks over the center of the volcano. Windows and cargo doors lined the crater walls, heat waves blurring them into mirages. A couple freight cranes hung over reinforced platforms.

The Seperatists weren’t just some backwater movement. They had some serious backing. Which probably meant serious muscle.

_Fuck._

“Where’d the Seps get the money to build something like this?” Corso spun in a circle, utter disgust and disbelief on his face as he took everything in.

“Probably stole from some spacers that’re dumber than me and a whole lot more forgiving. Come on.” She started towards the lift MT-4T was making a beeline for.

 

* * *

 

The Captain’s droid had stopped outside a door at the end of the hallway, beeping happily and rolling in circles.

“I’m guessin’ Skavak and the other Seps we’re lookin’ for are in there.” Corso adjusted his grip on his rifle and knocked politely on the door.

“Password,” someone said on the other side.

Corso and Captain Shade traded glances.

_Uh-oh._

She scoffed. “How about we don’t have time for passwords and you let us in because we’re in a hurry.”

“Need the password.”

Corso leaned in. “Listen, pal, we’re in a rush.”

“It’s urgent,” Captain Shade added.

“Had you said the password first you’d already be in here and not wasting time.” The voice sounded smug. “You don’t know it, you’re not getting in.”

Corso wanted to kick the door and shoot his way through it, but that’d just make a racket and bring more Seps running. He made a face. “It’s real important stuff for Mister Dareg. He’ll be needin’ it.”

Captain Shade leaned in close to the door. “Can I show you my identification?”

“Uh… sure, I guess.” The door inched open. A Zabrak stared back. “Where’s your-” His words were cut off as Captain Shade shot him between the eyes. She shoved the door open and drew the scattergun.

That was going to be loud. Corso slammed the door shut, put his hands over his ears-

**Boom!**

Captain Shade pumped it and aimed at a pair of approaching Seps. And fired again.

**Boom!**

Corso took advantage of the other Seps holding their ears all dazed-like, and shot them. Payback was starting to feel good. He flanked Captain Shade as she moved further into the room, firing at anything that moved.

Together they cleaned out the first room and moved towards the second one at the back.

A teenage Seps stood meekly behind a furious mountain of a man. He was red in the face. Very red. And there was a vein throbbing in his temple. He looked like he was on the verge of firing the harpoon attachment on his rifle right at Captain Shade’s head.

He was also hollering at the top of his voice.

“YOU WORTHLESS CRIMINAL VERMIN! HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY FORTRESS AND MURDER MY COURGOUS BROTHERS-IN-ARMS?”

“I’m the criminal?” Captain Shade roared back. Two pink spots of color had appeared on her cheeks.

Corso took a step away from her. The scattergun was back in her hands and between her and the tall guy, he was willing to bet credits that she’d shoot first.

She stormed up the three short stairs to get in his face. “Your pal Skavak stole my freighter. I. Want. It. Back.” She poked him in the chest with each word.

“Dareg-” A young guy behind him stepped forward.

“Shut up,” Dareg snapped. He leaned down to get in Captain Shade’s face, ignoring Corso entirely. He chuckled. “There’s no ship for you here, only death. You,” he purred, running his thumb over the captain’s chin. “You are guilty of crimes against the oppressed people of Ord Mantell. The sentence is death. Memorize our faces well, you criminal filth, for I am your righteous executioner.” He smirked and stuck his rifle under her chin. “Do you have any last words, you degenerate swine?”

Captain Shade leaned back and cackled. “Excuse me? Swine? Who’re you preaching to in here, your ego, you moron?” She dropped her act and stared back at Dareg, eyes chilling. “There aren’t my last words.”

Corso had to hand it to her, she knew how to act.

Dareg wasn’t thrilled by her response. “ Let justice be-“ He trailed off and looked down at his feet.

Captain Shade’s little menace had untied his boot laces.

She took advantage of the distraction and smacked his rifle out from under her chin, elbowing Dareg in the process before planting her blaster under his chin. “Any last words?” she snarled.

And pulled the trigger.

Corso bounded forward and kept his gun trained on the small guy.

He raised his arms up instantly and back away. “I surrender, I surrender! Please,” he warbled. “I don’t want to die.”

_Neither did my family, you sick son of a Hutt._

The Sep turned to Captain Shade. “I know why you’re here, and you’re wasting your time.”

She turned her blaster on him. “I’m here for Skavak and my ship. Where are they?”

“Skavak is long gone.” The Sep glanced at Corso, was met with a good view down the barrel of his rifle, and returned to looking at Captain Shade. “He left hours ago. Dareg was stupid to fight you. He should’ve just told you the truth and now he’s dead.” He sniffled. “Skavak showed up a few hours ago to deliver the guns-“

“FUCK!”

The Sep winced at her swear. “It was all a trick. He pretended to be on our side so he could steal some rusty antique droid from Dareg.”

Captain Shade raised her blaster to be just a little bit closer to him. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Don’t you lie to her,” Corso added for good measure. He prodded the kid with his rifle to keep talking.

The Sep nodded hurriedly. “I know, I know. Skavak helped us out a lot. We thought he was one of us. That droid was ancient- practically useless! But Skavak grabbed it like it was some big treasure and blasted his way out.” He swallowed. “He left in your ship. I don’t know where he went, but I can guess who does.”

“Who?” Captain snapped.

“Skavak has a girl at Fort Garnik named Syreena.

Corso’s fury rose. “Sy’s a nice lady and she don’t deserve you draggin’ her name through the mud.”

The kid jumped back from the rifle poking him in the ribs. “It’s true! Dareg talked to her all the time on the holo with messages for Skavak. She was out main contact. It was Syreena who warned us you were coming.” He pointed towards the door. “If you want to find out where Skavak went, Syreena’s the one who knows.” He clasped his hands together, tears leaking down his cheeks. “Please, let me go. I have a family back on the mainland. Please!”

“Separatists killed my family.” Corso primed his rifle for a full-powered blast that’d knock this Sep’s body back ten feet. “And I promised myself I’d bury every last one of you.”

The Sep was sobbing now. “I- I’ve only been here a few weeks. I didn’t kill anyone’s family! Or anyone! I only followed orders.” He fell to his knees, blubbering.

“Then I order you to die.”

Captain Shade spoke. “You sure about that, Corso? He seems sincere.”

He glanced over at her to see that she’d holstered Flashy. “Sincerity has nothin’ to do with it!” Corso protested. “Every one of these motherless scums deserves death. I can’t just let him go home and pretend like nothin’ ever happened.”

His family was dead because of these people. He couldn’t go home, he couldn’t pretend all was well. So why should this kid? Let his family know the consequences of dealing with the Separatists.

Captain Shade was looking down at the kid, playing with the servodriver she kept in her belt. “You wanna take this guy from his family, Corso? That’s just as bad as the Seps.” She turned her back to them. “He’s a kid.”

His fingers tightened around the rifle’s grip. “My cousins were kids.”

“Please, I swear to you I’ll never serve a man like Dareg again. I’ll just go home and take care of my family.” He wiped at the snot running from his nose.

Captain Shade turned to give Corso a chilling look. “There’s enough tragedy in the galaxy. Why add to it?”

Aw hell.

Corso motioned towards the door. “Get out of here before I change my mind. And don’t go tellin’ no one about us, ‘cause if we’re stopped while we’re leavin’, I’m comin’ for you.”

The Sep nodded furiously. “Yes, Mister. Thank you.” He stumbled to his feet and sprinted out of the room.

He slung his rifle behind him and turned his glower onto Captain Shade. She’d just managed to talk him into letting a Sep go, and Corso wasn’t thrilled about that. Or about what that kid had been saying. “Come on, Captain. We need to have a heart-to-heart with Syreena.”


	8. Long Live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave Ord Mantell after discovering the betrayal of Syreena

Corso gunned the engine as lightning flashed in the distance. He risked a glance behind him and saw Captain Shade bent low over the handlebars, mouth twisting in a deep frown.

Skavak was gone, her ship with him… it was no wonder she looked ready to string someone up by their guts.

As long as it wasn’t Syreena.

Corso wanted to hear her side of the story and have Viidu weigh in on it.

Captain Shade pulled up alongside him. Her little droid waved its tazer at him, and Corso swept his speeder away, stirring up a trail of sand as they shot over the beach.

The weather had turned the Separatists towards shelter.

He could smell the rain in the air, and-

Thunder rumbled in the not-so-distant distance.

_It’s goin’ to be a storm, alright._

Corso pushed the speeder to go faster. Captain Shade maneuvered behind him, and they turned inland, towards Fort Garnik. They raced the storm over the plains, fat droplets occasionally splattering onto their goggles.

The rain started to fall with more intensity as Corso slowed for the fort’s gate check.

By the time they reached Reinda Freight, it was a slight downpour.

Corso opened the freight doors and hauled in his speeder, Captain Shade right behind him. Her droid was beeping something awful.

“Cool your jets, Shorty. You’re fine.” She set the miniature astromech on the floor and swore as it ran over her foot. She gave Corso a dark look. “Let’s go find your good pal Syreena.”

“She should be waitin’ with Viidu in his office…” He slowed as they headed for the ramp. The warehouse was empty. No workers were moving crates or taking inventory, no yells from the kitchen over podraces on the little vidscreen… Corso listened as he traveled down the hallway. No sounds from the bunk rooms.

He almost walked into Captain Shade.

She was crouched down and peering through a crack in the office door.

Corso leaned over her to see what she was looking at.

Syreena was in the middle of a holocall with…

_Skavak!_

Captain Shade stood up suddenly and Corso leapt back to avoid having his nose broken. She slipped silently into the room.

Corso looked down at the droid. “You’re goin’ to have to be real quiet in there, lil’ bugger.” He could have sworn it gave him a salute with its arm. He followed the mini-astro into Viidu’s office and blanched.

Viidu lay dead on the couch, blaster holes covering his chest.

So that explained the empty warehouse. If the boss was dead, the workers wouldn’t get paid if they were working.

“-sweetheart. So what if he caught you talking to Separatists?” Skavak said easily.

Corso looked up at his voice.

Syreena’s hair was more frizz than curls. “He threatened to turn me in to Rogun the Butcher. I had to kill him.” She beamed all lovey-dovey at Skavak. “Besides, now we can finally be together.”

“Yeah…”

_Oh no you don’t leave her!_

“And the thing is, my cargo hold is full and I’m busy with work…”

“My cargo hold,” hissed Captain Shade under her breath.

Skavak shrugged. “I’ll call you sometime, though. I promise.”

“What are you talking about?!” Syreena cried. “You promised to get me out of here! I’ve done everything for you!” She stuck her hands on her hips indignantly. “ _I_ poisoned Shade, _I_ got rid of her blaster, and _I_ tipped off the Separatists. If it wasn’t for me, you would still be pawning stolen chronos into a no-name cantina.”

He snorted. “You did it for the money, same as me.” Skavak’s grin was unkind. “The only difference is that you’re not getting paid. I’ll see you around, darlin’.” He dropped into a bow and cut the call.

Corso decided to stay silent, following Captain Shade’s lead. Her lips were furiously pressed into one thin line.

Syreena groaned in frustration and smacked the holoprojector a couple times with the butt of her blaster. A couple very unladylike curses floated over to Corso’s ears, and he ignored them.

“A-hem.” Captain Shade cleared her throat.

Syreena spun and stared at her guiltily. “Captain Shade? I… I didn’t see you come in.” She smiled and clasped her hands together, looking them both up and down. “It’s wonderful you’re both still alive. How long have you been back?”

Captain Shade leaned against the wall. “Not long… sweetheart.”

“There’s no point in lying to you.” Tears appeared in Syreena’s eyes. “Skavak used me just like he did everybody else!”

_Poor lady’s got her heart broken._

Corso crossed the room and handed her a handkerchief. “S’all right, Sy.”

“That man could charm the armor off a Mandalorian.” She wiped at her eyes and hiccupped. “Oh Corso, Rogun the Butcher’s bounty hunters are on their way right now and we don’t want to be here when they arrive.”

“Where. Is. My. Ship.” Captain Shade grabbed Syreena by the hair and yanked her down. “Where’s Skavak taking it?”

“Captain!” Corso snapped. “Let her go!”

“WHERE IS MY SHIP?”

“Skavak took your ship to Coruscant!” Syreena screeched.

Captain Shade released her.

She massaged her scalp, biting her lip. “If you leave now, he won’t know you’re coming for him.’

“Getting there might be a little rough without a ship!” Captain Shade snarled. She shoved Syreena away.

Corso stepped between them before the captain murdered Syreena.

“You don’t need your own starship to leave Ord Mantell- not anymore. The Separatists are retreating from this island. And the Republic just reopened the shuttleport. I’ll give you shuttlepasses to Coruscant if you let me disappear.” Syreena elbowed Corso in the gut and ducked under his arm. “Do we have a deal?”

_Oh no._

Captain Shade was practically steaming. Two pinks spots had appeared on her cheeks, and her eyes were wide with fury. Corso wouldn’t have been shocked if steam whistled out of her ears like a kettle boiling over.

Her fist knocked Syreena on her rear end. “YOU POISONED ME! AND HELPED THAT FUCKIN’ DICK STEAL. MY. SHIP!” Captain Shade knelt down to smile sinisterly at Syreena. “How about you gimme those shuttlepasses and I won’t shave my new scattergun up your as-”

“Captain!” Corso grabbed her and dragged her away from Syreena. “Killin’ her ain’t goin’ bring your ship back.”

“Lemme go!”

“I’m not lettin’ you hurt her!”

“What, you sweet on her? She’s playing you like a synth-harp.” Captain Shade tried to swerve around him.

Corso grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around. “You want those passes, I can get ‘em, but you need to stay here and keep your trap shut. Got it?”

She could’ve melted glaciers with her glare. “Fine.”

He looked pointedly at the couch. Once she sat, he approached Syreena. “Sy, we’re gonna be needin’ those shuttlepasses.”

“And I’m going to need to walk out of here alive.”

“The captain ain’t goin’ to shoot you while I’m in the way.”

_I sure hope she ain’t._

“Then I’m glad we could reasonable about things.” Syreena fished out a pair of data cards from her pocket. “Here’s the shuttlepasses. When you find Skavak, tell him…” She paused and looked down, shoulder’s sagging. “Tell him I had no choice, alright? Now can I go?” She sniffled.

“Yeah. Take care of yourself.”

“You too, Corso.” Syreena waved at him and slung a pack over her shoulder.

And like that, she was gone.

Captain Shade’s droid let out a whole lot of rude-sounding beeps and waved his tazer around.

“Ditto,” Captain Shade snapped.

Corso stuck his hands in his back pockets and moseyed on over to the couch. “Well I’m glad that ended peacefully. I’m not one to harm women?”

She stared up at him, mouth hanging open. “You what?”

“I was raised to tip my hat and open doors for ladies, not blast them.” He frowned at her cackle.

“No lady is gonna work with Skavak or be caught dead on an island like this. Ladies wouldn’t talk to people like us.”

He gave her a look, almost insulted with her amusement. “You probably think I’m some dumb farmboy, huh? Head full of old fashioned ideas?”

“The jury’s still out.” Captain Shade nodded over his shoulder at Viidu’s corpse. Corso couldn’t bring himself to look at it. “You don’t that she killed your boss?”

“’Course I do!” he shot back. “That’s why I’m goin’ to make sure people know what she did to him.” Okay, he would admit it wasn’t the best of plans, but it wasn’t the worst he’d come up with on the spot

She stared levelly at him, and apparently decided against challenging him. “So now we go get on that shuttle?”

Corso looked down at the passes. “It leaves tomorrow mornin’.”

“Fuck. So what now? We deal with him?” Captain Shade pointed at Viidu’s corpse.

He blinked away the prickling in his eyes. “I uh… well, Captain… I don’t know what to do with him.”

She shoved him towards the door. “Then we leave him here for someone else.”

“What? But that could be days or weeks! Viidu don’t deserve that,” Corso protested. He stopped and watched her rifle through his pockets. “Are you stealin’ from the dead?”

“I’m broke until we reach Coruscant, and I don’t think Viidu has a need for these credits anymore.” She pocketed a jingling pouch and started rifling through his desk. “I found that brandy.” Captain Shade squinted at the label. “I’ve never heard of this stuff.” She popped the lid and took a pull, only to spit out. “That’s worse than bantha piss. And don’t worry about the body. We can put in a call anonymously from the shuttle to someone here.”

“Captain, can you let his stuff be? Haven’t you heard of respect for the dead?”

She snorted. “Never made sense. If you’re gonna respect someone, respect ‘em while they’re alive. Doing it after they’re dead is just plain rude.” She took one last look around the office. “I think I’m good.”

They locked the office door behind them.

“Wanna see if there’s an earlier shuttle?”

Corso shook his head. “It’s probably still run by the military. Getting’ somethin’ sooner isn’t gonna make us any friends.”

She looked pissed. “Fine. Grab some grub at the cantina?”

I’m not hungry.

He shook his head. “I think I might want to be by myself for a bit, Captain, with Viidu’s death and all.” Corso nodded politely at her and started towards his room.

Viidu, dead.

It wasn’t as bad with his family, but it was a blow all the same. He’d helped Corso get his life together after his family was murdered, supported him with breaking things off with Kata…

Tears were forming in his eyes.

Viidu had been his new family, almost like an older brother or a cousin. He treated Corso like family, too.

Now Corso was leaving his body to rot on the office floor.

“Farmboy.”

He stopped at his door and looked over at Captain Shade.

“Syreena leave for good? And can I go through her closet for something that doesn’t stink of Sep-base?”

Corso nodded mutely.

She passed him and paused. “Viidu wasn’t too bad a guy,” she mumbled before continuing down to Syreena’s room.

 

* * *

 

Did the woman have to buy the glitter version of everything? And if not glitter, then shimmersilk? Or studded leather?

Carmadda tossed aside another impractical shirt.

_I just want a plain ol’ boring something to wear._

She’d found a pack and so far had filled it with the mechanic’s shirt from the day before and the extra clothes Corso had found her back when the whole adventure was just starting. And a couple expensive perfumes and trinkets that would fetch a decent price. If Syreena had left them behind, then she clearly didn’t care about them that much.

Carmadda finished going through the closet and turned to the dresser.

_Where are your pants without any of those fancy cuts or stitching? Like normal pants! You have to have normal pants, right?_

The first dresser drawer was willed with things better left unmentioned. Second drawer was more frilly clothes. Third…

_Gotcha._

Carmadda held up a pair of black pants. “Hey Shorty, these look-” The light caught them and the flashed iridescently. “Fuck.” She tossed them aside and continued pawing through the drawer. At the back was a pair of gray leggings. No glitter, no shimmersilk, nothing wild or crazy or fancy.

They went into the pack.

“Short- MT…” She sighed at her droid. “Gimme those.” Carmadda snatched the small pile of hair ties off his dome. “Stop messing around.”

He let out a very rude burst of static, the droid equivalent of blowing a raspberry.

Carmadda pinched the bridge of her nose. “Because I said so.” Her stomach rumbled. “Come on, MT, let’s see if Corso’s up for some food.” She headed down the hall and knocked on his door. “Farmboy.”

He opened the door halfway and regarded her with slightly pink eyes. He’d been crying.

“You wanna get some food? Shorty here’s about to waste away.”

“I’m not feelin’ hungry.”

“Then get something to drink. I know a couple orders that’ll make you forget your name after it’s down.”

He shrugged. “Alright.” Corso pulled on a jacket and trailed behind her down the ramp. Even MT-4T let his ankles have peace, and instead ran into Carmadda.

They made it to the door, Corso quiet and Carmadda’s shins bruising.

She opened it. “Fuck.” And slammed the door shut.

A Kel Dor and Mon Calamari had been standing on the other side.

“Viidu wasn’t expecting customers, was he?”

“We don’t get customers in person.” Corso frowned and rested a hand on his blaster. He opened the door again and was shoved back by the Mon Calamari. “Hey! That ain’t polite!”

“Now this is what I call service.” The Kel Dor looked at Carmdda and spoke in Huttese. “The bounty we’re here to collect is already waiting. Perfect.”

_Oh fuck._

“I want to run around and shoot things for a while,” the Mon Calamari said.

“Easy, Kindin,” the Kel Dor said softly. He nodded at Carmadda. “Greetings, gentlebeing Captain Shade. We are here on behalf of Rogun the Butcher. It seems he’d like a word with you.”

She stuck her hands on her hip. Getting taken to see the guy who probably wanted her dead would give Skavak even more of a head start. “I’m not in the mood. Tell Rogun to get spaced.”

“Oooooh, a fighter.” The Mon Calamari turned to her. “This might be fun after all.”

“I’m afraid we’re not messengers, my good captain,” said the Kel Dor. “If you have any advice for Rogun, you should deliver it yourself. In person. Please don’t make this difficult. We get a substantial bonus if we bring you in alive. Come along quietly.”

Carmadda had to admire his professionalism. She would’ve shot herself by now if she was in his shoes.

“Y’all want a thief named Skavak,” Corso announced. He was staring daggers at the hunter as he moved closer to Carmadda.

The Kel Dor’s attention shifted to him. “You can explain everything to Rogun- when you see him. I’m sure he’ll take your story into consideration before passing judgement.” He raised his arm and pointed a shiny nozzle at them. “We’re going to carbon freeze you now, all right?”

_No, not alright._

“I promise it won’t hurt much, and it really is the safest way to travel.

Carmadda grinned. “I never fly as cargo.” The bounty hunters hadn’t caught sight of what was behind them.

“Very well,” sighed the Kel Dor. “They’re all yours, Kindin. You really should have surrendered, Captain Shade.”

“But I’m glad you didn’!” Kindin the Mon Calamari took one step towards her and fell on his face, an arm smacking his friend in the leg and throwing the Kel Dor off balance. MT-4T screeched happily and started tazering him.

Carmadda opened fire on the Kel Dor, Corso taking care of Kindin.

Neither bounty hunter lasted longer than a couple seconds.

“Nice work, MT.”

The droid beeped proudly.

She glanced over at Corso and saw him staring down at the corpses. “C’mon, Farmboy, we could use some drinks.”

“Yeah,” he agreed.

 

* * *

 

“Stop it,” warned Carmadda.

MT-4T pretended he didn’t hear her and shot across the spaceport again. The little gaggle of fans he’d collected chased after him, the kids giggling in delight. So far the tally of his victims were most adults who were walking around, two teary children who’d accidentally gotten in the way, and a janitor who would brandish his vibro-mop every time MT-4T came in his general direction.

She’d decided if the droid didn’t calm down soon, he was going to be strapped to Corso’s trunk and stored with the rest of the luggage.

MT-4T careened into a Duro and the kids shrieked in laughter.

“He’s going to cause a scene,” she muttered.

“The refugee kids are enjoyin’ it.” Corso handed her a juice pack from the nearby vendor. He sat down beside her and watched MT-4T. “We all could use some smiles.”

_I could use my ship back._

She picked at her protein bar and frowned as her droid got tripped up by the janitor and fell over on his side.

“You goin’ to get him?”

“Imma let him stay like that for a while. He’s not going anywhere.” Carmadda looked over suspiciously when he cleared his throat. “You gonna say something?”

He sipped his own juice. “I wish poor ol’ Viidu could’ve heard what we did. Would’ve put a smile on his face.”

She nodded awkwardly.

“And I’m thinkin’ there’s goin’ be more bounty hunters comin’ after us. So we gotta find Skavak soon. We don’t know how long he’s goin’ be on Coruscant.”

“We,” Carmadda repeated.

“I’m not bailin’ on you now, Captain. My Torchy still needs rescuin’.” He gave her a sidelong look. “What were you thinkin’ I was goin’ to do?”

Carmadda shrugged. “I dunno, I thought you just wanted to leave. Maybe go somewhere and start up your own thing. You’re really gonna tag along with me and that?” She pointed over to MT-4T, who was now screeching and waving his tazer at anyone near him.

Corso wasn’t put off with the violent tantrum her droid was throwing. “Yeah, I’m stickin’ with you, if that’s alright with you.”

“Fine,” Carmadda half-lied. She didn’t know him all that well, but she knew enough that whatever he showed the world was genuine. No acting or lies or anything untrustworthy. And she didn’t want to admit it at all, but he could really handle himself in a fight. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad having some reliable muscle.

An announcement came on over the speakers.

“That’s us.” Corso hefted his trunk over one shoulder. “Don’t forget your lil’ bugger over there.”

Carmadda slung her on and stalked over to MT-4T. “You stop that.”

The droid did not stop. His screeching changed to static and he threatened her with his tazer.

She crossed her arms. “We’re getting on the shuttle now. If you don’t calm down, you’re staying here and then it’ll just be me and Goldy.”

MT-4T went silent and snapped his tazer compartment shut. He was unusually well-behaved as she righted him and they joined Corso in line. The droid didn’t even run over anyone’s feet.

Corso looked down at him and looked questioningly at Carmadda.

“He’s going to be great on the trip.”

Hopefully.

They moved forward.

“Um, Captain… Viidu left me some stuff. I reckon he’d want me to share it with you.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know yet. I haven’t looked.”

“Keep it. I got everything I need.” Carmadda handed her pass to the gate clerk and headed down the ramp to the shuttle, her droid on her heels. Literally. “Come on, Shorty. Let’s go get our home back.”


End file.
